Cinco dias e quatro noites
by Hyuuga Tenten n.n
Summary: Tenten grávida? Do Neji? Aos dezesseis anos? Casamento às pressas? Em CINCO dias? Deus... COMPLETA.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer**: Naruto não me pertence e sim ao Kishimoto ._

**Cinco dias e quatro noites:**

**-**

**-**

Enquanto aguardava, calmamente, na sala de espera, Tenten folheava uma revista, distraída. Ela aguardava sua vez de ser atendida pela amiga médica, Sakura. Estava calma, pois não tinha pressa alguma de ser atendida, porém o jovem ao seu lado, não parecia nada calmo, muito menos, paciente.

-Porque pediu para que eu visse com você Tenten? É uma consulta médica...

-Oras! Eu pretendia te encontrar quando eu saísse, mas você Senhor "Sou super pontual", decidiu chegar antes do horário combinado! Agora aquiete-se que daqui a pouco entramos!

-Entramos? E eu ainda tenho que entrar com você? – Neji perguntou, rolando os olhos, impaciente.

-Pare de reclamar, Neji... Eu vou apenas entregar uns documentos e receber o diagnostico, tudo bem? Será super rápido e antes que você perceba já teremos saído de lá! – Tenten disse distraída ainda folheando a revista velha.

-Tudo bem...

-Senhorita Tenten! – A secretaria disse chamando a atenção da morena – Já pode entrar! – A mulher completou, sorrindo.

-Obrigada... – Sussurrou a morena, se levantado – Vamos, Neji! – Ela disse, pegando sua bolsa e andando até a porta branca.

-Entre Tenten! – Sakura disse sorrindo, logo depois de ouvir leves batidas na porta.

-Olá, Sakura! – Cumprimentou Tenten.

-Oi Tenten e... Neji? – A rosada exclamou surpresa.

-Oi Sakura... – Disse o moreno, se sentando em uma cadeira que havia a frente da mesa de Sakura, irritado.

-Eu o trouxe junto comigo... Espero que não tenha problemas... – Disse Tenten, se sentando ao lado de Neji.

-Ah... Não... Imagina... – Disse Sakura, sorrindo desconfortada – Mas o que te traz aqui, Tenten? – Ela perguntou, voltando sua atenção para morena.

-Pois é... Semana passada eu fui a um médico, e ele me pediu para fazer esses exames... Mas eu gostaria de mostrar a um médico de confiança... Entende? – A morena perguntou, entregando os exames a Sakura.

-Claro... Obrigada pela confiança... – Disse Sakura sorrindo amigavelmente – Bem... O que tem sentido, Tenten? – A rosada perguntou, abrindo os exames.

-Muito enjôo... Tontura... Mas acima de tudo... Muita, mas muita fome mesmo! – Disse a morena, contando os sintomas nos dedos.

-Ah... Bem, nem era preciso esses exames para dizer o que você tem Tenten... Mas é sempre bom confirmar... Principalmente nesses casos... – Sakura disse, logo depois de dar uma breve olhada nos papeis a sua frente.

-Jura? Mas então o que é? O que eu tenho Sakura? – Ela perguntou, ficando levemente assustada.

-Tenten... Você está grávida! – Sakura disse, dando um leve sorriso, deixando a morena completamente atônica.

-O que? – Sussurrou Neji, se movendo desconfortado na cadeira – Grávida, Tenten? – Ele disse bravo.

-Eu...

-Você pelo menos sabe quem é o pai dessa criança?! – Ele disse mais alto, encarando Tenten.

-Claro que sei Hyuuga! E você também! Já que é o pai! – Ela disse alto, encarando o Hyuuga com a mesma fúria.

-O QUE?! – Ele gritou, ficando levemente pálido – Nós nunca...

-SAKURA! – Gritou Tenten, interrompendo Neji – Será que você poderia nos deixar sozinhos por um minuto, por favor? – Ela sussurrou, vendo a amiga acenar positivamente com a cabeça e se retirar da sala rapidamente.

-Agora me explique Tenten! Agora! – Neji disse ainda furioso, se levantado.

-Calma Neji! Fique calmo, por favor! – Tenten disse se levantando também.

-TENTEN! Diga logo... Como... Como você pode está esperando um filho meu se nós nunca... Nunca dormimos juntos?! – Disse Neji, corando levemente.

-Me desculpe Neji... Mas foi o que eu consegui pensar...

-Foi por isso que você pediu para que eu viesse com você, Tenten?! Para jogar as consequências da sua irresponsabilidade nas minhas costas?! – Neji disse num alto tom de voz.

-Não, Neji! Eu vou te explicar! Fale baixo, por favor! – Disse Tenten, tentando acalmar o moreno.

-

-Meu Deus! O que está acontecendo lá dentro Sakura? – Ino, que passava por perto, perguntou, ao ouvir altos barulhos de dentro do consultório da rosada.

-Ino... Promete que não conta pra ninguém? – Sakura perguntou baixo, sorrindo como quem conta uma fofoca.

-Claro... Conta! – A loira disse se aproximando da rosada.

-Tenten está grávida! – Ela disse, fazendo a loira fica boquiaberta – Do Neji! – Ela completou sorrindo.

-O QUE?! – Ino gritou ainda boquiaberta.

-Eu que perguntou Doutora Haruno! O que a senhorita está dizendo?! – Perguntou Hyuuga Hiashi nervoso, que passava por perto, junto de Hinata.

-Eu...

-Onde eles estão?! Quero saber! AGORA! – Ele completou agora vermelho de raiva

-

-Essa... Essa é a voz do Hiashi-sama? – Neji perguntou, arregalando os olhos.

-Neji! Me escute! – Tenten disse agarrando o kimono do moreno – Eu preciso que você diga que é o pai dessa criança... Pelo amor de Deus Neji! Eu te imploro! Não é para você dar o seu nome a ela! Só preciso que você minta até que eu possa te contar o que está acontecendo! Pelo amor de Deus Neji! – Suplicou Tenten olhando nos olhos do jovem.

-Eu não posso fazer isso, Tenten!

-Só até eu poder te contar o que está acontecendo! Por mim Neji! Por favor... – Ela disse segurando o rosto do moreno, entre suas mãos macias.

-Tudo bem... – Neji disse, sem acreditar no que estava dizendo, fazendo Tenten o abraçar aliviada.

-Onde eles estão Doutora?! – Hiashi perguntou lentamente, agora tremendo de raiva.

-Diga Sakura-kun – Hinata disse baixo, prevendo o desastre que estava pro vir.

-Na minha sala, ali... – A rosa respondeu, indicando a porta branca.

-HYUUGA NEJI! – Hiashi, gritou abrindo a porta bruscamente – No que vocês estão pensando?! – Ele completou, andando até os dois.

-Nós... – Tenten ia dizendo, antes de ser bruscamente arrancada dos braços de Neji.

-No que você está pensado, Garota?! Está querendo dar um golpe nos Hyuugas?! – Hiashi perguntou enquanto segurava Tenten fortemente pelos braços e a sacudia bruscamente, fazendo algumas lágrimas escorrerem pelos olhos da morena.

-Pare Hiashi! – Neji gritou, tirando Tenten das mãos dele e a colocando atrás de si, num ato de proteção.

-No que VOCÊ estava pensando, Neji?! O que te faz pensar que pode sair por ai engravidando garotas?! – Ele disse alto, fazendo Neji apertar os olhos.

-Não grite comigo, Hiashi... – Ele disse baixo, encarando o homem a sua frente.

-Nós... Nós vamos continuar essa conversa em casa, Neji! E traga a garota! – Hiashi disse voltando a si – Vamos Hinata! - Completou o homem, saindo da sala junto da filha mais velha.

-Ai Meu Deus... – Disse Tenten, chocada.

-Você tem idéia do problema que você me arrumou, TENTEN?! –Neji disse alto virando-se para a morena.

-Neji...

-Ei! Ela não fez nada sozinha, Hyuuga! – Ino disse entrando na sala, fazendo os dois perceberam que elas e talvez quase todo o hospital houvesse ouvido toda a discussão.

-Cala boca Ino! – Sakura disse puxando a loira para fora da sala e fechando a porta logo em seguida.

-Vamos... Não podemos mais conversar aqui... Vamos para minha casa... E prepare-se para o desastre Tenten! – Neji disse fechando os olhos, preocupado.

-Calma Neji... Vamos que eu te explico! –Disse Tenten, pegando na mão do moreno e seguindo para fora da sala. Passando pela porta afora da sala, todas as pessoas que estavam na sala de espera, direcionaram seu olhar para o casal. Tenten encolheu-se e encarou o chão, Neji percebendo como a morena se sentia, tomou a frente, ainda segurando sua mão, e a puxou para fora do hospital, seguindo até a mansão dos Hyuugas.

-

-Estou me sentindo horrível! – Ela sussurrou, quando eles de aproximaram do portão da mansão.

-Aguente firme, Tenten, ainda temos a tal conversa com o Hiashi... – Neji disse, abrindo os portões, vendo – logo em seguida, Hinata correr até os dois, preocupada.

-Neji... Tenten... Papai convocou o conselho do clã! Eles estão conversando, desde quando chegamos! – Ela disse, fazendo Neji suspirar irritado.

-Hinata... Nós dois precisamos conversar, tudo bem? Estaremos nos jardins da mansão – Ele disse, esfregando os olhos. Tenten nada dizia, apenas estava com a cabeça baixa.

-Tudo bem Neji-kun... – Ela disse cariosamente, andando até Tenten e a abraçando – Fica calma, Tenten-chan... Neji não vai deixa que te façam nada de mal! – Hinata sussurrou no ouvido da amiga.

-Obrigada Hinata-kun! – Tenten disse retribuindo o abraço.

-Vamos Tenten! – Neji disse, pegando na mão da morena, depois que as duas se separam, a guiando até o jardim da mansão.

-Pronto... Agora podemos conversa em paz... Ele disse, fechando a porta de um jardim coberto.

-Neji...

-Primeiro Tenten... Eu preciso que você me diga quem é o pai da criança... – Neji disse, se aproximando de Tenten – Por favor... – Ele completou, olhando nos olhos da jovem.

-Neji... Eu não estou grávida coisa nenhuma! – A morena disse, escondendo o rosto entre as mãos.

-Como?! – Neji perguntou, encarando a jovem, desentendido.

-Isso mesmo Neji! Eu não estou grávida! – Tenten repetiu, agora encarando o moreno

-Mas... Os exames... O que...? Tenten! – Neji murmurou, sem entender o que se passava.

-Ai... Meu pai! – Tenten murmurou, agora voltando a ser aquela pessoa desajeitada que Neji conhecia.

-Fala Tenten! – O moreno disse alto, fazendo Tenten rolar os olhos.

-Bem... Sabe... A minha... Erm... Irmã... Ela... Bem... Ela... – A morena dizia, sem realmente encontrar as palavras certas.

-Tenten... O que vocês aprontaram?! – Neji disse arqueando uma sobrancelha. Conhecia Tenten, melhor do que qualquer um. Sabia que morena criava planos bem malucos pra resolver situações complicadas, também sabia que, infelizmente, não importando o quando as idéias fossem insanas, Tenten sempre as colocavas em pratica, com as melhores expectativas possíveis.

-Esses exames são da minha irmã Neji, e como a Sakura é – depois da Tsunade-sama - a melhor médica de Konoha, e como ela coincidentemente, é minha amiga, minha irmã me implorou, para que eu me passasse por ela e entregasse os exames dela alegando serem meus...

-Você... Você FICOU LOUCA TENTEN?! – Neji gritou, assustando Tenten.

-Não...

-E porque você pediu para que eu continuasse com isso? Não era só contar a verdade?!

-Não quero que a minha irmã saiba que está grávida desse jeito, Neji! Muito menos minha família!

-E então você fez a _minha_ família entrar numa crise! Você tem idéia do que eles podem fazer com agente, Tenten?! – Ele perguntou, ainda falando alto.

-Não... Me desculpa, Neji... Foi a única coisa que eu pensei... Não queria que chegasse a esse ponto! – Disse a morena, se sentando num banco típico de jardins, cabisbaixa.

-Temos que contar a verdade... – Neji disse suspirando.

-NÃO! Por favor, Neji! Agora não... Eu tenho que contar para minha irmã, primeiro!

-Eu já disse pra você, Tenten! Não tenho idéia da medida que eles tomaram! E se eles pedirem pra você tirar esse bebê 'imaginário'?

-Que horror! Eles fariam isso?! – Ela perguntou horrorizada.

-Não sei... Nunca ninguém do clã passou por uma situação dessas... Eu não tenho idéia do que eles farão... – Neji disse, se sentando ao lado da morena.

-E agora, Neji? – Tenten sussurrou.

-É mesmo importante que sua irmã, não saiba de sua gravidez, por um escândalo... Então vamos continuar com a farsa até que nós a encontremos... – Neji disse olhando para Tenten.

-Obrigada, Neji! – A morena agradeceu sorrindo.

-Seja lá a decisão do conselho... Vamos ter que enfrentar...

-Juntos! – A morena completou a frase de Neji, pegando em sua mão.

-Vamos? – Ele perguntou, vendo que Hinata os procurava.

-Vamos... – Tenten respondeu, suspirando e seguindo Neji até a sala de reuniões.

-

-Hyuuga Neji, Mitsashi Tenten, ouçam atentamente o que temos que dizer para vocês! – Um dos membros do conselho disse para os jovens, assim que eles entraram na sala, os encarando seriamente.

-Por causa de suas irresponsabilidades, vocês tomaram decisões mal planejadas e imaturas, agora essa jovem de dezesseis anos carrega um Hyuuga no ventre!

-Nunca em toda a historia da família Hyuuga, passamos por um choque tão grande. Você, Neji, era um orgulho para nossa família, mesmo sendo de uma família secundaria você era um orgulho... Agora por conta desse fato, nossa família ficou depravada. E então tivemos que tomar uma decisão, antes que a situação piorasse, em nome da família.

-Você Hyuuga Neji irá se casar com Mitsashi Tenten em cinco dias e dará ao seu filho, que a moça carrega o sobrenome Hyuuga!

-Em cinco dias?! – Neji exclamou surpreso.

-Cinco dias e quatro noites! É um tempo mais que suficiente. Agora cale-se Hyuuga e tenha mais respeito com o conselho! – Hiashi disse, fazendo Neji se recompor.

-Mitsashi! – Uma senhora disse, chamando a atenção da morena – Nesses cinco dias, que antecedem o casamento, você irá morar conosco na mansão e irá ter aulas de como se portar diante da sociedade, aulas de etiqueta!

-H-Hai! – Tenten disse, apertando mais a mão de Neji.

-Agora saiam! – Algum dos Hyuugas disse, fazendo os dois saírem apressadamente do recinto.

-Neji... – Tenten sussurrou, assim que saíram da sala.

-Só um minuto Tenten... – Neji disse, ainda segurando a delicada mão da jovem, e pondo-se a caminhar apressadamente, levando-a junto de si.

-Neji... – Ela repetiu, assim que percebeu que eles já havia, suficientemente, se afastado, porém o moreno não parou de andar.

-Neji! – Ela gritou, fazendo o moreno se virar para ela, quando eles estavam de volta naquele mesmo jardim.

-O que é Tenten?! – Ele perguntou bravo.

-Eu... – Ela sussurrou, antes de desabar em lagrimas, deixando-se cair de joelhos sobre a grama cheirosa.

-Não chore Tenten... – Neji sussurrou, se ajoelhando em frente à morena.

-Não... Não quero me casar, Neji! Não com dezesseis anos! – Ela disse dentre os soluços, cobrindo o rosto com as mãos.

-Não adianta em nada chorar Tenten... Mesmo porque, nós não vamos nos casar! – Ele disse segurando o rosto da garota entre suas mãos e secando suas lagrimas com os dedões.

-Não? – Ela perguntou curiosa, soltando mais um, ultimo soluço.

-Não... Vamos apenas fingir que somo noivos até podermos contar a verdade... – Neji disse despreocupado, deitando-se na grama.

-Acontece, Neji... Que há um pequeno problema... – Disse Tenten. Imitando o moreno e se deitando na grama.

-Qual? – Ele perguntou, fechando os olhos.

-A minha irmã volta da missão exatamente, na noite do casamento! – Ela disse, virando o rosto para fitar Neji.

-Isso não é um problema... Temos apenas que fingir até o último segundo... – Ele disse dando um pequeno sorriso de lado.

-Conseguimos fazer isso, certo? – Tenten disse marota, virando a cabeça para cima novamente e fechando os olhos assim como o Hyuuga ao seu lado.

-Certo! – Ele concordou sorrindo mais abertamente.

-Neji... Me desculpe pela coisas que o Hiashi-sama disse... Você não teria que ouvir aquilo, se eu...

-Está tudo bem Tenten... Eu não me importo... Vamos apenas ficar quietos agora, tudo bem? – Ele perguntou, suspirando.

-Sim... Me desculpe – Ela disse, mais uma vez, fazendo Neji suspirar novamente.

-Amanhã será um longo dia... Não vamos pensar nisso agora...

-Certo... Ela disse fechando os olhos, sentindo os primeiros raios da lua tocar-lhe o rosto.

**-**

**-**

**Oláá! *-***

**E então? Gostaram? .-.**

**De qualquer meneira, reviews okay?**

** Eu ainda não tenho certeza de nada, mais acho vou fazer um capitulo para cada dia, ou então a fic terá apenas 3 capítulo... Sabe-se lá o que minha mente desocupada planeja pra essa historia... u_u**

** Como sempre, foi um surto de inspiraçãos ouvindo musiquinhas brisantes... Então digam-me o que acharam! :D**

**Obrigada.... E até o próximo capítulo! :***


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: Naruto não me pertence e sim ao Kishimoto

**Cinco dias e quatro noites:**

**-**

**Capítulo 2:**

**-**

-Acho melhor entrarmos, Tenten... – Neji disse, se levantando.

-Tudo bem... – Ela respondeu se levantando também.

-Neji-sama... Já mudamos seus pertences de lugar! – Uma empregada disse, quando os dois entraram na casa.

-Como assim? – Neji perguntou franzindo o cenho.

-Colocamos em um quarto de casal... Para que o Senhor pudesse ficar com a sua noiva... – A empregada respondeu levemente preocupada com a reação do Hyuuga.

-Quarto de casal? – Tenten sussurrou corada.

-Quem autorizou que mexessem nas minhas coisas?! – O moreno perguntou, irritando-se

-Hiashi-sama... – A emprega respondeu baixo, se encolhendo.

-Mas no que aquele...?! – Neji murmurou cerrando seu punho.

-Não fique nervoso, querido... Eu não me importo... – Tenten disse fingindo uma despreocupação, colocando as mãos no ombro do 'noivo'

-Será que você poderia nos mostrar onde fica o quarto? – Ela perguntou serena, se virando para a empregada.

-Claro... Por favor, me acompanhem... – Ela respondeu, se virando e caminhando até um dos quatros da mansão, sendo seguida por Tenten e Neji, que ainda bufava raivoso.

-É aqui... Qualquer coisa me chame... Com licença... – A moça disse, abrindo a porta de um quarto de casal, enorme e se retirando logo em seguida.

-No que aquele louco estava pensando?! – Neji disse alto, se jogando na cama.

-Está tudo bem, Neji... – Eu não me importo de dormir no sofá... Não fique irritado, por favor... – Tenten disse suspirando – Porque não vai tomar um banho, enquanto eu arrumo as coisas por aqui? – Ela disse, andado até o guarda roupa, despreocupada.

-Não fale comigo, como se eu fosse uma criança, Tenten! – Neji disse, se levantando e andando até o banheiro.

-NOSSA! Que audácia! – Tenten disse irritada ao abrir a porta do guarda roupas.

-O que foi? – O moreno perguntou de dentro do banheiro.

-Eles invadiram a MINHA casa e pegaram as MINHAS coisas, sem a minha permissão! – Tenten disse irritada andando até a porta do banheiro.

-Bem vinda ao meu mundo,_ querida_... – Neji disse irônico, fazendo Tenten rolar os olhos e voltar para o quarto.

-Anda logo que eu quero tomar banho também! – Ela disse se deitando na cama, vendo o Hyuuga fechar a porta.

-

-Pronto Tenten... – Neji disse ao sair do banheiro enrolado na toalha, deixando seu peitoral a mostra.

-Finalmente, Hyuuga... – A morena disse se levantando da cama e andando até o banheiro com seus objetos pessoais, corando levemente pela nudez do jovem, o que não passou despercebido aos olhos do Hyuuga.

-Por quê? Demorei? – Ele perguntou, tampando a passagem da morena, que olhava para o chão.

-É... Quer dizer... Mais ou menos... – Ela respondeu ainda sem encará-lo, tentando passar pelo outro lado.

-Jura? – Neji perguntou, andando para o mesmo lado que ela, impedindo sua passagem novamente.

-Neji! Para! – Tenten disse irritada, tentando passar pelo outro lado novamente.

-Com o que? – O moreno perguntou, andando mais uma vez, para o mesmo lado que ela, sorrindo, divertido.

-Me deixa passar, Neji! – Ela disse, colocando as mãos no peitoral do moreno, tentando fazê-lo parar.

-Oras... Passe! – Ele disse indiferente, repetindo os movimentos.

-Irritante! – Ela gritou irritando, empurrando o Hyuuga e andando até o banheiro.

-Não demore! – Ele gritou por ultimo, antes de ouvir a morena batendo a porta irritada.

Algum tempo depois, Tenten saiu do banheiro vestindo um pijama típico de garotas de dezesseis anos, seu cabelo estava solto e levemente molhado. Assim que a morena abriu a porta, Neji pode sentir o forte cheiro de chocolate, já típico da garota. Ele estava deitado - também de pijamas – no pequeno sofá de três lugares, que havia no canto do quarto. Tenten ficou olhando para o menino deitado no sofá e para a grande cama a sua frente, levemente confusa.

-Achei que eu que iria dormir no sofá, Neji... – Ela disse, caminhando até o menino. Deixando seu cheiro mais presente no quarto.

-Ta tudo bem, Tenten... Eu não me incomodo de dormir aqui... – Ele respondeu, se se virando para o outro lado.

-Nada disso... Pode ir saindo do meu sofazinho, Hyuuga! – Ela disse, colocando suas mãos na cintura. Se irritando, ao notar que o moreno não pretendia responde-la, nem sair do sofá.

-Tudo bem... Já que prefere assim... – A morena disse, se deitando em cima do garoto.

-O que pensa que está fazendo, Tenten?! – Neji perguntou, sentindo o peso da menina sobre si.

-Me preparando para dormir, oras... – A menina respondeu indiferente, se movimentando freneticamente sobre o menino.

-Para, Tenten! – O Hyuuga disse, ficando irritado.

-Com o que? – Ela repetiu, ironicamente, as palavras do Hyuuga rindo.

-Saia, Tenten! Estou te avisando! – Disse Neji, tentando tirar a menina de cima de si.

-Que medo Neji... – Tenten disse, rolando os olhos.

-Eu te avisei... – Ele disse rodeando a cintura dela e se levantando com a mesma no colo.

-Neji! – Ela gritou, se sacudindo no colo no moreno.

-Pronto! Fique ai! – Ela disse jogando ela na cama e se virando para voltar ao sofá, porém Tenten agarrou sua mão e a puxou com força, fazendo o menino cair na cama ao seu lado.

-Você não vai aguentar dormir no sofá durante quatro noites, Neji! – Disse Tente, rindo.

-O que sugere, então? – Ele disse irritado, virando o rosto para fitar a menina ao seu lado.

-Dorme ai, oras... Junto comigo... Prometo não te atacar! – Ela disse rindo, para logo depois engatinhar sobre a cama - até a borda da coberta - se enfiando debaixo da mesma.

-Isso não vai dar certo... – O Hyuuga murmurou, se enfiando em baixo das mesmas cobertas, sentindo o cheiro da morena predominar o ambiente.

-Boa noite, Neji... – Tenten disse, apagando a ultima luz acesa.

-Boa noite, Tenten... – O moreno murmurou novamente, fechando os olhos, sem parar de pensar como o cheiro da Tenten, era irritante... E _gostoso. _

_-_

Na manhã seguinte, Neji acordou com aquele cheiro mais perto de si... Perigosamente perto. Piscou algumas vezes se acostumando com a luz e corou levemente, ou perceber que estava abraçando Tenten, e o rosto da morena estáva levemente encostado sobre seu peito. Delicadamente soltou a cintura da morena, tomando todo a cuidado para não acordá-la, o que foi em vão... Pois assim que Neji tirou sua mão da cintura dela, Tenten abriu os olhos bruscamente e empurrou seu próprio corpo para o outro lado da cama, completamente vermelha.

-Desculpa Neji... Eu... Erm... – Ela murmurou enquanto continuava a se afastar do moreno

-Cuidado Tenten! – Neji disse alto, ao perceber que a morena iria cair da cama, esticando-se para alcançá-la, porém Tenten começou a sacudir seus braços freneticamente, tentando se equilibra, atingindo o olho direito de Neji, que se desequilibrou e acabou caindo da cama junto de Tenten.

-Tenten... – Neji murrurou colocando a mão sobre o olho machucado.

-Desculpa Neji... – Ela disse rindo.

-Deixe-me ver esse olho! – A menina disse, se sentando no chão e virando-se para o moreno.

-Não... – Ele disse virando o rosto para o outro lado ainda deitado no chão.

-Para de criancice Hyuuga! – A morena disse, segurado o rosto dele entre as mãos aproximando seus rostos.

-O que está fazendo Tenten? – Neji perguntou arqueando uma sobrancelha, vendo Tenten logo em seguida, assoprar delicadamente seu olho direito, fazendo o menino fechar o olho.

-Melhorou? – Ela perguntou sorrindo, ainda ajoelhada ao lado do moreno, que estava deitado no chão.

-Obrigado... – Ele sussurrou, se levantando.

-Hoje começam minhas "aulas" – Disse Tenten, fazendo aspas no ar, com os dedos e se levantando também.

-Provavelmente quem lhe dará aulas será a tia Chika... – Neji disse abrindo o armário e tirando de dentro, seu costumeiro kimono branco.

-Ela é gentil? – Perguntou Tenten, se sentando na cama, sorrindo. Recebendo como reposta do moreno, uma sobrancelha arqueada.

-Fala serio... – Ela murmurou suspirando desapontada.

-

Algum tempo depois Neji e Tenten já haviam se arrumado e saíram para ter seu desjejum com a família Hyuuga. Tenten encarava o chão preocupada, sentindo que a cada passo que dava, seu coração batia mais forte.

-Está com medo, Tenten? – Neji perguntou baixo fitando a morena.

-Não! Bem... Acho que a sua família não gosta de mim, Neji... – Ela respondeu, ainda encarando o chão.

-Deixa de bobeiras, Tenten... Vamos! – Ele disse pegando em sua mão e a guiando até a mesa.

-Bom dia... – Disse a morena, sentindo todos aqueles olhos perolados vidrados em si.

-Vocês demoraram muito! Já começamos a comer! – Hiashi disse frio, continuando a comer.

-Me desculpe Hiashi-sama... É que o Neji...

-Cale-se menina! Não gosto de barulhos irritantes durante a refeição! – Hiashi disse interrompendo Tenten, fazendo-a abaixar a cabeça e Neji apertar seu punho sob a mesa. Deixando então, o silencio reinar.

-Hoje começará suas aulas, garota! – Uma senhora disse algum tempo depois, se levantando, fazendo Tenten fita-la – Vamos! Não tenho o dia todo! – Ela disse alto, pondo-se a andar.

-Hai! – Tenten respondeu, se levantando também, e a seguindo, olhando uma ultima vez para Neji, antes de sumir casa adentro.

-_Boa sorte Tenten..._ – Pensou o gênio, olhando para o corredor vazio.

* * *

**Capítulo dois! n_n**

**Acho que nunca fiquei tão feliz com o tanto de reviews que eu recebi! *-***

**Muito obrigada por todos os elogios, amei cada um!**

**Espero ter o dobro agora! ;D**

**Pelo jeito não vou conseguir escrever um capítulo para cada dia... Então vou me deixar levar, veremos onde chegarei! XD**

**:***


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: Naruto não me pertence e sim ao Kishimoto, mas eu logo dou um jeito nisso... ;}

**Cinco dias e quatro noites:**

**-**

**Capítulo 3:**

-

-Muito prazer! Meu nome é Mitsashi Tenten! – A morena disse sorrindo e se curvando para a senhora a sua frente. Quando chegaram a uma enorme sala, de tons claros e bem iluminada, nela havia uma mesa com vários talheres sobre, um sofá de couro claro e um armário branco.

-Seu cabelo é horrível! E essas roupas? Meu deus... Corrija sua postura... Como Neji pode escolher alguém como você para carregar um Hyuuga no ventre?! – A mulher disse indignada, olhando Tenten com desprezo.

-Eu... – Ela murmurou se encolhendo.

-Solte esse cabelo já! Isso está horrível! – A senhora disse se aproximando dela – Já te mandei arrumar essa postura!

-H-hai! – Tenten gaguejou, se endireitando e soltando os longos cabelos castanhos, que estavam presos nos costumeiros coques.

-Melhorou... Mas ainda está horrível... – A senhora disse andando até a mesa – Anda! Sente-se aqui! – Ela ordenou se sentando na ponta da mesa.

-Hai! – A morena murmurou mais uma vez, se sentando na outra ponta da mesa.

-Agora vou te ensinar como deve você se portar durante as refeições! É melhor ficar atenta, pois direi só uma vez!

-Ficarei Chika-sama! – Tenten disse delicadamente.

-Você pode ver que temos aqui três pratos, três garfos, duas colheres, quatro taças, um pequeno prato separado e ao lado temos um guardanapo de pano. Primeiramente você deve colocá-lo sobre seu colo! – A senhora disse, pegando o tecido branco e colocando-o delicadamente sobre as pernas.

-Entendi! – A morena disse animada pegando o guardanapo também.

-O que está fazendo?! – Chika perguntou alto.

-O que...? Eu...

-Porque está agindo feito uma macaca? Você tem que ser delicada feito uma flor! As mulheres da família Hyuuga são doces, delicadas, companheiras e educadas! Não pode ir pegando o guardanapo, como se estivesse banhando um cachorro! Faça direito!

-Hai... Desculpe-me! – Tenten murmurou pegando o guardanapo com maior delicadeza, e depositando-o sobre as pernas.

-Agora preste atenção! Cada prato serve para comer diferentes tipos de comidas. Este prato mais fundo é apenas para sopas, o que está abaixo serve para saborear apenas a entrada, agora, o ultimo prato serve para comer o prato principal. A cada prato saboreado você deve sempre trocar de talheres. Nunca, repito, nunca use o mesmo talher para comer diferentes pratos! – A mulher disse rápido, indicando cada objeto sobre a mesa.

-Certo...

-Assim como os pratos, cada taça serve para beber diferentes tipos de bebidas. A taça menor e mais fina serve apenas para champanhes ou algum outro tipo de bebida que é ingerida em pequenas quantidades. A segunda estará sempre cheia até a metade com água, então se sinta a vontade para bebê-la quando quiser, apenas não constantemente, pois é falta de educação. A terceira taça, a de médio tamanho, serve para bebermos apenas vinhos. Na ultima taça, a maior, bebemos apenas sucos. Nunca de goles muito grandes, ou seja, não encha a boca até que saia suco pelo nariz! – Ela disse rápido, indicando cada objeto, mais uma vez.

-C-Certo...

-Neste pequeno e ultimo prato, separado dos demais, comemos as sobremesas e usamos as colheres.

-A pequena ou a grande? – Tenten perguntou, olhando para as colheres.

-Como espera comer um pequeno pedaço de sobremesa com essa colher enorme? – A senhora perguntou arrogante – A colher maior é para sopas, usamos a menor para sobremesas.

-Certo... – Tenten disse envergonhada.

-Você nunca deve servir a si mesma, nem para repor seu suco. Os empregados servem para isso!

-Tudo bem...

-Agora levante-se! – Chika disse se levantando, seguida por Tenten.

-Preste atenção!

-Hai!

-Nunca use decotes vastos, roupas transparentes ou muitas justas, saias muito curtas, excesso de perfume, meias de seda desfiadas, unhas muito compridas ou sem fazer, nunca ande com o cabelo mal cuidado, assessórios barulhentos, roupas velhas ou desgastadas e maquiagem muito forte. Cuidado com seu vocabulário e sempre se dirija com muito respeito a qualquer Hyuuga, não importa a idade.

-Sim Chika-sama...

-Agora temos que mudar sua aparência! Venha comigo! – A senhora disse caminhando para fora da sala.

-Minha aparência...? – Tenten sussurrou seguindo a senhora.

-

-Que bom que chegou Omiki-kun! – Chika disse sorrindo docilmente ao ver um homem desconhecido aos olhos de Tenten.

-É bom revela também Chika-chan! – O homem disse retribuindo o sorriso. Ele aparentava ter cerca de dez anos a menos que a senhora a sua frente, e trazia consigo três malas enormes e duas moças jovens.

-O que é isso? – Ele perguntou virando-se para Tenten – Oh! Meu Deus... Você lava o seu cabelo com sabão de coco? – Ele perguntou segurando o cabelo da morena entre os dedos.

-Por isso lhe chamei Omiki! – Disse Chika.

-Pode deixar comigo, meu amor! Vamos meninas! Temos muito trabalho! – O homem disse guiando as mulheres até um dos quartos da mansão.

Assim que entrou, Tenten ficou maravilhada. O quarto era enorme e completamente cheio de artigos para beleza. Vestidos espalhados por toda parte, de diversos tamanhos e cores. Havia uma penteadeira repleta de maquiagens e perfumes. Quando entraram Omiki fechou a porta atrás de si, e mandou Tenten se sentar diante da penteadeira. Chika se sentou no sofá e ficou observando o homem se preparar para trabalhar. Aquelas duas jovens depositaram as malas ao redor do homem abrindo-as, e revelando todo tipo de acessório que um cabeleireiro de prestígio teria. Foi quando Tenten entendeu o que se passava...

-Queria... Olhe para mim... – O homem disse, segurando o queixo da morena, analisando o rosto da mesma – Hum... Tirando seu cabelo, a falta de maquiagem e a falta de postura você é muito bonita moçinha.

-O... Obrigada...

-Já sei o que fazer com você, flor! Seu noivo vai adorar... – Ele disse se animando.

-

-Neji... Sei que até agora você foi apenas criticado... Ninguém dessa família veio conversar seriamente com você... Então tomei a liberdade para termos essa conversa – Hiashi disse para Neji, enquanto os dois estavam sentados na varanda na casa, assistindo ao por do sol.

-O que houve Hiashi-sama?

-Acho que você não tem consciência do que se passa, Neji. Criar um filho não é como criar um animal. Não é apenas alimentar e educar, isso significa muito, claro. Mas a partir de hoje, você vai ter que tomar o dobro de cuidado nas missões, Neji.

-Eu...

-Já pensou se acontece algo com você, em qualquer missão que seja? Você não pode abandonar sua mulher e seu filho!

-Eu nunca faria isso Hiashi-sama! – Neji disse decidido.

-Pois bem... Agora vamos a Tenten...

-O que tem ela? – O moreno perguntou confuso.

-Neji... Quando uma mulher fica grávida... Bem... Ela fica completamente diferente...

-Como?

-Acho melhor você estar preparado Neji... Pois terá dias que você não reconhecerá a sua mulher... Já passei por isso duas vezes... Por isso te digo... Você terá que ter muita paciência com a Mitsashi a partir de hoje... Pois agora mais do que nunca, você terá que provar que seu amor por ela, seja paciente, compreensível, amável e... Disponível...

-Disponível?

-Sim... O dia que ela te acordará no meio da noite para pedir que você traga uma sopa de cenoura com pedaços de salsicha e um pouco de cebola chegará, Neji... Você pode ter certeza... Ah! E comece a se acostumar com as mudanças bruscas de humor desde já... Certo dia, ela estará de beijando delicadamente, e no segundo seguinte, provavelmente, estará gritando com você e chorando compulsivamente... Esteja preparado... É o que eu te digo...

-O-Obrigado... – Neji murmurou levemente assustado.

-Ah! Não se esqueça da criança... Provavelmente você nunca mais terá uma noite de sono tranquila... Por meses e meses a única coisa que você ouvira será os choros desse bebê... E isso afetara muito a garota, não se esqueça... No meio da noite provavelmente ela te chutará para fora da cama, alegando que é a sua vez de alimentar o bebê... E você obedecerá, certamente...

-Eu...

-E quando ele crescer... Terá que se preocupar com os estudos... Ele será um Hyuuga... Então você tem que educar muito bem essa criança para que ela seja um ótimo ninja, Neji. Hum... Mas ela pode também ser uma menina... Então será tudo mais difícil... Apesar no mundo ninja em que vivemos... O dia em que ela entrará em casa chorando por causa de algum menino estúpido, chegará... Chegará também o casamento dela, Neji... Lembre-se de avaliar muito bem o rapaz, jovem! É a sua filha... Não a deixe se casar com qualquer um...

-Mas...

-Você tem razão... Provavelmente não será uma menina... Creio que teremos mais um Hyuuga homem na família... Porem não será mais fácil, Neji... Ser homem nesse mundo, não é uma das coisas mais fácies... Você provavelmente também terá essa conversa com ele... Então...

-Hyuuga Neji... – Uma voz feminina, disse por de traz dos dois...

-Pois não Chika-sama? – Neji disse virando-se para a senhora, assim como Hiashi.

-Quero que veja sua nova noiva... – Ela disse calma, se sentando em uma velha cadeira de balanço, que havia na varanda.

-Nova? – Ele perguntou.

-É... Veja com seus próprios olhos... – Chika respondeu, fechando os olhos.

-Neji... – Ele ouviu Tenten sussurrar aparecendo logo em seguida, ao lado da porta.

-Ten... Ten?! – Neji murmurou incrédulo. _Aquela_ era Tenten? Sua velha companheira de time...? Aquela... Mulher?

-O que acha? – Ela perguntou sorrindo.

-Você está...

* * *

**Que taaaaal?? *-***

**Jura para vocês, nunca fiquei tão maravilhada com a quantidade de reviews que eu recebi! Muuito muito obrigada mesmo! n_n**

**Espero que vocês tenham gostado... Deu um trabalhão, mas mesmo assim eu nem gostei muito... Sei lá... :T**

**Mas espero que vocês gostem! **

**Quero o dobro de reviews baixinhos! \o/**

:**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**: Naruto não me pertence e sim ao Kishimoto

**Cinco dias e quatro noites:**

**-**

**Capítulo 4:**

**-**

_-Ten... Ten?! – Neji murmurou incrédulo. Aquela era Tenten? Sua velha companheira de time...? Aquela... Mulher?_

_-O que acha? – Ela perguntou sorrindo._

_-Você está..._

-Estou...? – A morena perguntou piscando seus olhos brilhantes, delicadamente. Seu cabelo estava preso em um coque alto e tinha alguns fios caindo sobre seu rosto e pelo próprio coque. Pequenas e delicadas flores enfeitavam - ainda mais - o lindo penteado. Ela vestia um vestido japonês, extremamente delicado. O tecido rosa e levemente enfeitado com algumas flores vermelhas realçava a doçura nos olhos da Mitsashi. Os lábios coloridos e brilhantes faziam o Hyuuga encará-los com frequência. Seu perfume era delicioso e embriagante, era possível senti-lo mesmo sem se aproximar muito da morena, uma fragrância doce e, ao mesmo tempo, marcante. Neji se levantou sem tirar os olhos de Tenten.

-Está... Meio... Esquisita... – O Hyuuga disse, estreitando os olhos.

-O que? Esquisita? – A morena perguntou, lentamente, chocada e... Brava.

-É, Tenten... O que é isso que você fez no cabelo? Parece... Sei lá... Um ninho de ratos... Ta _feinho_... – Neji disse despreocupado, fechando os olhos... Oras, estava apenas dando sua opinião...

-_Feinho_? O que você sabe sobre cabelos seu Hyuuga irritante? – A morena perguntou puxando o prendedor do cabelo, deixando as longas mechas cair sobre os ombros e exibindo as flores, ainda presas nas mesmas. O perfume do cabelo enfeitado da morena, também não passou despercebido pelo jovem, que abriu os olhos para encarar a furiosa criatura a sua frente.

-O que foi Tenten? Eu só...

-Você nada, seu idiota! Você não sabe o que ficar cinco horas, sentada numa cadeira desconfortável, com vários loucos puxando seu cabelo pra lá e pra cá!

-Mas Tenten...

-Boa noite, jovens... Vamos Hiashi... Amanhã vemos no que dá isso... – Chika murmurou de levantando e sendo acompanhada por Hiashi casa adentro.

-Nããão! Eu tenho que aturar tudo isso e ainda escuto que todo aquele sofrimento foi em vão!

-Tenten...

-Depois eu ainda tenho que aturar aqueles sádicos enfiando todos os vestidos do armário – e que armário, devo acrescentar – na minha pobre pessoa. Mas eu recebo algum elogio? Nããão.

-Tenten... – Neji murmurou em vão, pois a morena não parava de falar e mexer os braços freneticamente.

-E como se ainda não bastasse, aqueles vândalos ficaram me pintando como se eu fosse uma...

-Tenten! Me escute!

-Não Hyuuga! E não grite comigo! Quem você pensa que é? – A morena disse irritada.

-Eu não disse que não gostei... – Disse Neji, dando seu famoso sorriso lateral, fazendo porem, Tenten ficar mais irritada ainda.

-Disse que estava _feinho_... Feinho é você, seu... Seu...

-Chega né Tenten? – O moreno disse se aproximando, lentamente dela.

-Chega o que Neji? Acha que eu estou exagerando? – Ela perguntou, arrogante, colocando as mãos na cintura, tão brava que nem percebeu a aproximação do Hyuuga.

-Você esta linda Tenten... Só acho que não precisava de tanto pra você ficar bonita... – Ele sussurrou, colocando delicadamente uma mão sobre o rosto da mesma.

-Que bom! – Ela disse arrogante, batendo bruscamente na mão do Hyuuga e andando até a porta – Ah, Neji! Já que você faz tanta questão, fique a vontade pra dormir no sofá hoje, _amorzinho. _

-Tenten! – Disse Neji, olhando a imagem da morena, irritada, sumir em direção ao quarto, provavelmente.

-

-Aquele Hyuuga idiota! Quem aquele desgraçado pensa que é? – Tenten murmurou para si mesma, abrindo o armário do quarto do casal, e pegando um pijama.

-Dizer que eu estou _feinha_! Que abuso! – Ela disse brava, jogando o pijama na cama e abrindo o vestido.

-Tenten! – Neji disse abrindo a porta bruscamente, fazendo Tenten gritar e se virar de costas para o Hyuuga.

-NEJI! SAI! SAI! SAI! – Ela gritou, com o vestido meio aberto, exibindo suas costas.

-Porque não se troca no banheiro, Tenten?! – Neji perguntou alto.

-PORQUE EU NÃO ACHEI QUE VOCÊ ERA TÃO SEM EDUCAÇÃO, QUE NÃO BATERIA NA PORTA! – Ela gritou de volta, jogando por cima do ombro, um sapato, tentando acertar o Hyuuga.

-PARA, SUA LOUCA! – Gritou Neji, desviando dos múltiplos objetos, jogados sobre si.

-AH! PRIMIRO FEIA, AGORA LOUCA! – A Mitsahi gritou, pegando seu pijama e andando até o banheiro, vermelha... De raiva.

-Louca mesmo... – Sussurrou Neji, cuidando para que a morena não ouvisse, então tirou sua roupa e colocou um pijama fresco.

-Se acalmou? – Ele perguntou sentado na cama, Tenten apenas penteou os cabelos, sem responder ao Hyuuga, andou até a beirada da cama, e cruzou seus braços esperando o menino sair.

-Não vou dormir no sofá, Tenten! – Disse Neji, calmamente, cruzando os braços também. Então a morena pegou um dos travesseiros da cama depois, andou até o armário e pegou um lençol, deitando-se logo em seguida no sofá, de costas para o moreno.

-Boa noite! – Ele disse, apagando a luz do abajur ao seu lado e deitando-se.

-Não vai me responder? – Perguntou Neji.

-Para com isso, Tenten! Você está agindo feito uma criança! – Neji disse, se sentando na cama e acendendo o abajur.

-Tenten!

-Tenten... – Repetiu não obtendo resposta da mesma.

-Ah! Que seja! – Neji murmurou bravo, se deitando novamente e apagando a luz.

-Tenten... Me desculpa... – Ele disse baixo, se sentando e acendendo a luz, novamente.

-Tenten! – A morena, orgulhosa, se recusava a reponde-lo, e mais uma vez, o moreno se deitou, apagando a luz.

-Você não tem o direito de ficar tão brava comigo, Tenten! – Neji disse, se sentando e acendo a luz novamente – Eu até disse que você estava bonita...

-Tenten!

-SERÁ QUE DA PRA APAGAR A MERDA DESSA LUZ E PARAR DE FALA?! – A morena girou impaciente, virando-se no sofá.

-Ah... Isso te irrita?! – Neji perguntou sorrindo de lado, apagando e acendendo a luz freneticamente.

-NEJI! PARA! – Tenten gritou, jogando seu travesseiro em Neji, que desviou, fazendo então o travesseiro atingir o abajur.

-Olha só o que você fez! – Neji disse olhando o abajur quebrado e pegando o travesseiro do chão.

-Que seja! – Disse Tenten, imitando a voz do Hyuuga – Me devolve!

-Não, oras! – Neiji disse se deitando.

-NEJI!

-Para de gritar, mulher! Estou tentando dormir.

-Ai garoto irritante! – Tenten disse brava, se levantado e andando até a cama.

-Devolve! – Ela repetiu, estendendo a mão. Neji não a respondeu, irritando ainda mais a moça.

-Devolve, Neji! – Ela disse mais uma vez, tentando roubar o objeto no moreno.

-Peguei! – Neji disse pegando o braço da menina e puxando-a. Fazendo a mesma cair na cama ao lado de Neji.

-O que pensa que está fazendo, seu brutamonte?! – Tenten perguntou ao sentir Neji a segurando pela cintura, colando seus corpos.

-Shhh – Murmurou o moreno, enterrando seu rosto no pescoço da garota, que começou a se mexer freneticamente.

-Me larga, Neji! – Tenten disse dentre os dentes, tentando se soltar dos braços do Hyuuga.

-Você é linda, Tenten! Não precisa se penteados ou vestidos, é perfeita do jeito que é! – Neji sussurrou no ouvido da morena, fazendo-a se encolher e calar-se.

-Boa noite Neji... – Tenten murmurou, depois se alguns minutos de silencio. Fazendo o Hyuuga a apertar mais e suspirar sobre seu pescoço.

-Boa noite, Tenten... – Ele disse por último, deixando o silencio reinar.

-

-Neji? – Tenten murmurou sonolenta, revirando-se nos braços do Hyuuga.

-Já acordou? – O jovem perguntou sem enxergar bem a imagem da morena ao seu lado.

-Sim... Temos que levantar, Neji. Chika-sama pediu para que eu não me atrasasse hoje! Ela quer ver se eu realmente aprendi alguma coisa... Temos que...

-Volta pra cama, Tenten... – Neji disse, rodeando a cintura da morena com seu braço direito, e a puxando de volta pra cama.

-Para de graça, Neji! Vai levanta! – Disse Tenten, empurrando o braço do moreno e se levantando novamente.

-Porque você se importa tanto com a opinião deles, Tenten? – Neji perguntou se sentando na cama.

-Não gosto da impressão que a sua família tem de mim... Quero mudar isso... Entende? – Ela perguntou, andando até o banheiro para sua higiene matinal.

-Sim... Tudo bem, então... – Ele disse encostando-se ao batente da porta do banheiro.

-Obrigada...

-O que acha dessa roupa? – A morena perguntou, colocando em frente do seu corpo um vestido japonês azul, super delicado.

-Lindo... – Respondeu Neji, indiferente.

-Hoje vou deixa meu cabelo solto, para evitar certos comentários... – Disse Tenten, se vestindo no banheiro.

-Certo... – Disse Neji, mais uma vez, indiferente.

-Você me irrita garoto! Precisa ser sempre tão indiferente?

-Desculpa minha flor... Você está linda! E seu cabelo fica maravilhoso de qualquer jeito! – O Hyuuga disse irônico, abraçando Tenten pelas costas, que estava em frente ao espelho.

-Você é o melhor marido do mundo! – Tenten disse, respondendo a ironia do garoto e se virando para fita-lo.

-E você a melhor esposa! – Ele respondeu mais uma vez, apertando-a contra seu corpo.

-Você trocou de perfume? – A garota perguntou, ajeitando a roupa do moreno.

-Sim... Gostou?

-É bem agradável... – Ela respondeu, sorrindo e fitando os olhos do garoto.

-Hum... – Neji murmurou, fitando os lábios da morena.

-Neji...

-Hum?

-A-Acho melhor irmos... – Tenten murmurou, empurrando Neji delicadamente e caminhando até a porta.

-Certo... – Ele concordou e pegou na mão da morena guiando-a quarto afora.

-

-Muito bem... Chegaram no horário hoje... – Hiashi disse, se sentando-se à mesa, junto dos outros Hyuugas e do casal.

-Obrigada, Hiashi-sama... – Tenten disse, sorrindo e passando o pão para o mesmo.

-Tenten... Você sabe cavalgar? – Chika perguntou, observando a morena.

-Creio que sim, Chika-sama... – Tenten disse novamente, fazendo Neji estranhar a delicadeza na voz da morena. Ela realmente estava tentando ser aceita.

-Então, já temos nosso programa para hoje à tarde! – A senhora murmurou, bebericando seu café.

-Seria um prazer, Chika-sama! – Tenten disse sorridente, fazendo todos da mesa a olharem discretamente.

-Aonde aprendeu a cavalgar, Mitsashi? – Hiashi perguntou, sem encarar a morena.

-Meu pai... Quando eu tinha sete anos, costumávamos andar muito á cavalo pelas montanhas de Konoha.

-Interessante... – Ele murmurou.

-Nunca soube que você andava a cavalo, Tenten-chan... – Hinata comentou tímida, oferecendo para a morena um pão doce.

-É com certeza, uma atividade ótima! Obrigada, Hinata – Tenten respondeu, aceitando o pequeno pão. Cada pequeno movimento da morena era cuidadosamente analisado por Chika, que fazia questão de verificar se a menina havia corretamente aprendido todas as lições do dia anterior. Tenten estava indo bem... Muito bem.

-Quer mais açúcar, Neji? – Era clara a maneira como seu modo de falar, sentar, comer, e até mesmo de se mover haviam drasticamente mudado. Agora Tenten estava mais atenciosa com seu noivo e todos á mesa.

-Sim, obrigado, Tenten... – Sua aparência agora, bem mais elegante, a tornava mais brilhante e delicada.

-Aqui está... – Ela definitivamente, estava digna de se casar com Hyuuga Neji, digna de se chamar _Hyuuga Tenten_.

* * *

**Oi :D**

**26 reviews, o dia do meu aniversario! *_____***

**Muito obrigada pessoal, cada um de vocês que acompanha essa joça é muito especial pra mim, vocês me fazem continuar... [prontoparey.**

**Booom acho que vocês perceberam, mas eles dois estão agindo como um verdadeiro casal. Essa era a minha intenção... fazê-los dizer e agir (inconscientemente) de certa maneira que realmente parecesse que eles estão juntos... Mas que sabe isso não aconteça pra valer... :}**

**Esse capítulo teve um quase beijo! =O**

**But don't worry! Prometo um beijo em breve! *O***

**:****


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer**: Naruto não me pertence e sim ao Kishimoto, a mais fria e pura verdade... D:

**Cinco dias e quatro noites:**

**-**

**Capítulo 5:**

**-**

-Terminou seu café, Mitsashi? – Chika perguntou cruzando seus braços em frente ao corpo.

-Sim... Já podemos ir, se quiser Chika-sama... – A morena disse, gentilmente.

-Então vamos... E eu quero exatamente Hiashi, Hinata, Hanabi e Neji conosco... – A senhora disse se levantando despreocupada, fazendo todos da mesa, se entreolharem confusos.

-Como Chika-sama? – Hiashi perguntou, retirando seu guardanapo de pano do colo.

-Isso mesmo... Vamos todos juntos... Cavalgar... E nem tentem me enrolar, porque eu sei que nenhum de você tem nada de especial para fazer hoje... Então, vamos! O que estão esperando? – Ela disse novamente, já se irritando.

-Certo... – Disse Hiashi num suspiro.

-Você sabe cavalgar Neji? – Sussurrou Tenten para o noivo, enroscando-se no braço direito do Hyuuga.

-Sim... É um hobby natural dos Hyuugas... – O moreno respondeu indiferente.

-Para todos? – Ela perguntou novamente.

-Talvez apenas Hanabi não sabia cavalgar... Ela ainda é muito jovem... Cuidado! – Alertou o moreno, ajudando a moça a passar por algumas pedras, que haviam no caminho.

-Obrigada... – Ela murmurou.

-Para onde estamos indo, Neji? – Tenten perguntou curiosa, se esticando para enxergar uma grande construção à frente.

-Chegamos! – Disse Chika, quando avistaram um grande e bonito estábulo. Ele era todo pintado de branco e azul e devia possuir no mínimo vinte cavalos, cada um mais bonito que o outro.

-Nossa... – A morena exclamou surpresa e admirada com a grandeza do local – É tão... Lindo...

-Certamente... – Murmurou Hiashi caminhando até um grande e forte, garanhão preto que estava em uma das cocheiras.

-Com qual cavalo devo ficar, Chika-sama? – Tenten perguntou, fitando a senhora caminhar até uma égua marrom com discretas manchas, brancas.

-Escolha um que já esteja pronto, mas não demore! – Ela alertou, ponde-se a correr pelos vastos campos da propriedade.

-Certo... – A morena murmurou, para si mesma, caminhando até uma égua bege, que bufou nervosamente, assim que Tenten tocou-lhe a testa.

-Lia não gosta muito de carinho... – Ouviu uma voz masculina, já conhecida, dizer se aproximando.

-Que... Exótico... – Ela comentou, fitando a égua – Resolveu me esperar, Hyuuga irritante?

-Esse terreno não é tão pequeno quando você pensa... Você pode se perder facilmente... – Neji explicou-se, pegando um chicote de couro.

-Você não pretende usar isso, certo?! – A morena perguntou horrorizada – Queria ver se você iria gostar se eu subisse em cima de você e te batesse com um chicote!

-Isso... Foi... Meio estranho... – Neji comentou, notando a morena se enrubescer significamente.

-Me da essa coisa! – Resmungou Tenten, roubando o tal objeto das mãos do Hyuuga.

-Mas...

-Não sei por que você ficou... Eu sou uma ninja, esqueceu Neji? Não vou me perder...

-Mas...

-Nossa... Que cavalo... Lindo... – Tenten exclamou, seguindo até uma das cocheiras onde se encontrava um cavalo branco e com sua crina e seu rabo, completamente loiros. Seu pelo brilhava delicadamente, fazendo a Mitsashi se encantar cada vez mais com o animal.

-Esse é Oki... É um dos cavalos mais velozes que temos... Pode ser perigoso Tenten... – Comentou Neji, vendo que a moça, se preparava para montar o animal.

-Vai ficar ai parado? – Ela perguntou, rindo, vendo logo em seguida o Hyuuga andar calmamente até seu cavalo e montá-lo com uma facilidade e delicadeza que encantou a Mitsashi.

-Bem... Vamos? – Tenten perguntou, guiando seu animal até a larga porta e se virando para fitar o Hyuuga.

-Com certeza! – Gritou o Hyuuga pondo-se a correr rapidamente deixando a moça para trás.

-NEJI! – Tenten gritou, seguindo o garoto, a toda velocidade que Oki podia lhe proporcionar.

-

-Então... Para onde está me levando, Hyuuga? – Tenten perguntou, quando os dois resolveram para de correr.

-É um lugar secreto... – Disse Neji, sorrindo , fazendo seu cavalo caminhar tranquilamente.

-E porque quer me mostrar então? – Ela perguntou, colocando as mãos na cintura como uma criança.

-Oras... Você não é a minha noivinha querida? – O garoto perguntou irônico e divertido, para logo depois fazer seu cavalo correr novamente.

-Pare de fazer isso, Hyuuga! – Tenten gritou, correndo atrás do moreno.

-Mais rápido, Tenten! – Neji gritou, correndo o mais veloz que podia, deixando uma incomum, risada soar pelo campo.

-OKI PARE! – Ela gritou, começando a ficar realmente assustada com a velocidade que seu cavalo corria.

-Tenten, NÃO! – O moreno gritou ao ver o lindo cavalo se assustar com o grito da moça e disparar.

-NEEEEEEEEEEEEJIIIII! SOCORRO!

-Droga! – Neji murmurou, pondo seu cavalo para correr atrás da morena desesperada.

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

-SE ACALME TENTEN! Ele não vai parar com você gritando! – O Hyuuga disse, vendo a morena parar de gritar e tentar se segurar.

-Oki... Pare! – Neji murmurou se aproximando do cavalo e agarrando suas rédeas, fazendo-o parar e Tenten descer do mesmo, apavorada.

-Tenten...

-Me de só um minuto, Neji...

-Você se machucou? – Ele perguntou, descendo do seu cavalo também e se aproximando da garota.

-Não... Eu... – Tenten murmurou, abraçando seu próprio corpo e abaixando sua cabeça.

-Hei... Vem cá... – Neji sussurrou, puxando-a para um abraço – Está tudo bem agora... – Ele sussurrou afogando seu rosto no pescoço da moça.

-A ultima vez que um cavalo disparou comigo, eu não consegui me segurar e acabei caindo. Bati minha cabeça com tanta força que fiquei três dias, desacordada... Eu... – Ela sussurrou fechando seus olhos e sentindo a respiração dele contra seu pescoço, arrepiando-se.

-Venha... Vamos amarrar Oki naquela árvore e você vem comigo, tudo bem? – O garoto propôs, segurando a mão de Tenten e levando-a até seu cavalo.

-Certo...

-Bom... Prometo não correr muito! – Disse Neji, depois de amarrar Oki em uma árvore gigantesca e subir em seu cavalo junto de Tenten.

-Tudo bem... – Ela murmurou, se remexendo na frente do moreno, suas pernas estavam jogadas para o lado direito e os braços de Neji a envolviam inconscientemente, na tentativa de alcançar as rédeas do cavalo.

-Antes de irmos para o meu' Lugar Secreto'... Quero te mostrar nossa propriedade... – O moreno propôs, fazendo o cavalo começar a andar.

-Hum... Parece maravilhoso... – Disse Tenten, sorrindo docemente, como sempre.

-Então vamos lá! – O Hyuuga disse, retribuindo o sorriso da moça.

-

-Você não estava brincado quando disse que isso aqui era maior no que eu pensava... – A morena murmurou, descendo do cavalo com a ajuda do jovem.

-E o que você achou? – Neji perguntou, prendendo o cavalo em uma arvore e se virando para ela.

-É tudo muito lindo, Neji... Você tem muita sorte de morar aqui... – Tenten disse, olhando ao seu redor.

-Obrigado... Vem, a partir daqui temos que ir a pé... – O moreno disse, esticando sua mão para que Tenten a segurasse.

-Certo... – Ela disse, seguindo-o.

-Não sei se você vai gostar... Mas aqui é um dos meus lugares favoritos... É bom para pensar... – O Hyuuga disse, empurrando um enorme galho e revelando um dos lugares mais bonitos que Tenten já havia visto.

Era um lugar enorme e aconchegante. Uma árvore enorme e gigantesca se encontrava bem no meio do lugar e milhares de outras árvores circulavam aquela espécie de clareira. Era tudo extremamente verde e cheio de flores coloridas, o sol entrava por entre as folhas mais altas, criando uma iluminação inexplicável, uma fonte brotava de uma parede de pedras, deixando cair sobre ela, um pequeno fio de água cristalina e cheirosa, criando uma espécie de laguinho com alguns peixes minúsculos. E para completar o cenário perfeito, varias e varias borboletas voavam pelo ar, como se brincassem felizes.

-Meu deus... – Tenten murmurou levando a mão a boca, impressionada – Isso... Isso parece ter sido feito por criaturas mágicas, Neji... É tão... Tão perfeito... – Ela sussurrou, observando tudo atônica.

-Vem... – Sussurrou o Hyuuga, puxando-a pela mão.

-Como... Como você descobriu isso, Neji? – Tenten murmurou ainda impressionada.

-Foi aqui que meus pais se conheceram... E quando eu fiz dois anos, eles me mostraram esse lugar... Disseram que era o _nosso_ lugar... – Ele respondeu, soltando a mão da morena, se apoiando em uma árvore e ficando de frente para ela.

-Obrigada... Por me trazer aqui... Sei o quanto esse lugar significa para você... – Ela sussurrou se aproximando de Neji.

-Isso chega a ser cômico... – Ele sussurrou, observando atentamente cada traço do delicado rosto a sua frente.

-O que? – A morena perguntou, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

-Meu pai disse que chegaria o dia em que _eu_ estaria aqui com a minha futura esposa...

-E de uma forma estranha e conturbada... Até que é verdade... – Tenten disse, rindo.

-Deus... Como eu adoro a sua risada... – Neji, sussurrou, envolvendo a cintura da moça, colando seus corpos.

-Jura? – Tenten murmurou, colando sua testa a de Neji.

-Juro... – O moreno sussurrou, diminuindo cada vez mais a distancia entre seus rostos.

-NEJIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! – Os dois ouviram alguém gritar, quebrando totalmente o clima.

-Acho melhor irmos... – Tenten sussurrou, sorrindo e rolando os olhos.

-Drogaaa! – O moreno murmurou, apoiando sua cabeça no ombro de Tenten.

-NEJIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! – Eles ouviram alguém gritar novamente.

-O que será que aconteceu? – Disse a morena, ficando levemente preocupada.

-Vamos lá ver... – O Hyuuga disse, pegando na mão dela e guiando-a até o lugar por onde eles entraram.

-NEJI! Graças a deus te encontrei! – Hinata disse, descendo do seu cavalo, aos prantos.

-Meu Deus... O que acontece, Hinata? Você está machucada? – Neji perguntou, vendo a moça se apoiar nele, ofegante.

-Neji... A Hannabi...

-O que aconteceu?! – Ele perguntou, alterando um pouco a voz.

-Ela... Ela desapareceu! – Hinata disse dentre os soluços.

-Se acalme, Hina, por favor... – Tenten disse, abraçando a amiga e ajudando-a a se sentar em um tronco velho.

-Isso... Agora conte... O que houve? – Ela sussurrou, abaixando-se se frente para amiga.

-Nó... Nós estávamos cavalgando... Mas o cavalo dela pisou em um buraco.. Eles caíram e a Hanabi... Ela... Ela caiu e rolou um moro... Eu tentei... Mas eu não consegui achá-la... Meu deus... Nem com o Byakugan, Neji... Eu não vi chakra dela... Ela... – Hinata disse, dentre os soluços, recomeçando a chorar desesperadamente.

-Calma Hinata... Nós vamos achá-la... Fique calma... Você já contou para os outros? – Neji perguntou, se abaixando também.

-Si... Sim... – Ela murmurou, ainda chorando.

-Nós vamos achá-la, Hinata... Não se preocupe... – Tenten sussurrou, abraçando-a.

-Vamos nos juntar ao outros... Mas temos que pegar o Oki, vamos trocar de cavalos, tudo bem, Tenten? - Neji, propôs levantando-se.

-Não Neji... Eu ficou com o Oki... Você montar perfeitamente o seu cavalo... Não tem problema...

-Tenten...

-Vai indo na frente... Eu vou correndo até Oki, ele não ele não esta longe!

-Tudo bem... – Neji murmurou, fitando-a.

-Certo... Nos vemos perto da casa! – Tenten disse, começando a correr.

-Tenten! Espere... – Disse Neji andando até ela.

-Oi? – Tenten murmurou, virando-se.

-Tome cuidado... Não... Não seja imprudente...

-Neji...

-Por favor... – Ele disse, colando sua testa a da morena.

-Certo... Vou tomar cuidado, Neji... Vai ficar tudo bem... – Ela disse, sorrindo e beijando a bochecha do moreno.

-Então vá! – Disse o moreno, disse relutante ao soltar a mão dela.

-Ok... – Ela disse, voltando a correr.

-Vamos Neji-kun? – Hinata sussurrou angustiada.

-

-Neji... – Hiashi sussurrou ao ver o moreno chegar junto de Hinata perto do grupo de busca que se formava do lado de fora da casa.

-Alguma noticia, Hiashi-sama? – Neji perguntou, descendo do seu cavalo e ajudando Hinata descer também.

-Encontramos a corrente de ouro que ela sempre usa... Mas...

-Não podemos perder a fé Hiashi.... Ainda há muitos lugares para se procurar... – Neji disse, melancólico, colocando sua mão sobre o ombro do homem.

-Certo... Então vamos! – Hiashi gritou, fazendo todos se mexerem e procurarem aonde já havia sido combinado.

-Hiashi... Tenten ainda não chegou? – Neji murmurou, subindo em seu cavalo novamente.

-Não Neji... Porque se separaram? – Ele perguntou, montando em seu cavalo também.

-Ela foi pegar Oki... Mas...

-Fique calmo Neji... Não se esqueça que ela ainda é uma ninja...

-Você tem razão... Me desculpe... Agora vamos!

-Certo...

-

-Senhor Hiashi... Já procuramos perto da cocheira, na floresta, perto do celeiro, perto do chiqueiro, ao redor da casa, no pomar... E não achamos nada... Nem se quer um pedaço de roupa... – Um pião da fazendo disse, fazendo Hiashi abaixar a cabeça.

-Meu deus... Já está ficando de noite... – Ele murmurou ainda de cabeça abaixada.

-NEJI! – Tenten gritou, chegando mais perto do grupo.

-O que? O que foi Tenten? – O moreno perguntou assustado.

-Eu... Eu a achei, Neji! Vamos rápido! Ela está quase se afogando! – A morena gritou, virando seu cavalo e pondo-se a correr, sendo seguida dos demais Hyuugas.

-Meu Deus! Rápido! Temos que tira-la de lá! – Hiashi gritou, quando chegaram a um vale que possuía um rio bravo e veloz. Hanabi estava agarrada em uma pedra e a água batia violentamente nela.

-Se um de nos for até lá, vamos nos afogar também! Não seja imprudente, Hiashi! – Neji gritou, tentando segurar o homem que tentava pular vale a baixo.

-É A MINHA FILHA NEJI! – Ele gritou, sem esconder sua voz de desespero.

-Eu vou lá! – Tenten anunciou, pulando em algumas pedras.

-NÃO Tenten! – Neji gritou, segurando seu braço, antes que ela pudesse descer.

-Neji, me larga! Eu sei o que estou fazendo!

-Não Tenten... É muito perigoso!

-DESDE QUANDO ISSO IMPORTA? Eu sou uma ninja Neji! Sei o que estou fazendo!

-Não...

-Não me machucar! Eu prometo... – Ela sussurrou, afastando a mão dele e pulando rapidamente, por entre as pedras, sendo atentamente observada por Neji. A cada passo vale abaixo que Tenten dava, o moreno ficava cada vez mais angustiado, pensado nas piores coisas que poderia acontecer com a sua noiva.

-Hanabi! Hanabi... Fala comigo, meu amor! – Tenten disse, ao chegar mais perto da menina.

-Minha perna... Ela ta presa... – Ela respondeu com a voz já fraca.

-Certo... Aguente firme! Eu vou te soltar! – Disse a moça pulando na água.

-Tenten... – Neji sussurrou, ficando mais preocupado.

-Hanabi, querida... Você vai ter que me ajudar, tudo bem? – Tenten murmurou, voltando a superfície e se agarrando na pedra também – Quando eu estiver empurrando seu pé, preciso que você o gire junto comigo, certo?

-Tudo bem... – A menina murmurou chorosa, vendo logo em seguida Tenten afundar novamente. Logo ela sentiu a morena tocando seu pé e girando-o delicadamente, então Hanabi começou a forçar seu pé para direita, libertando-o.

-Pronto agora agente só tem que sair daqui! – Tenten disse, sorrindo quando subiu novamente.

-Minha mão ta doendo muito... Eu ao aguento mais... – Hanabi disse novamente, afrouxando seu aperto a pedra.

-Aguenta, minha linda! Vem cá... Vamos sair daqui! – A morena disse colocando a menina nas costas e se arrastando até a borda do rio.

-Obrigada! Você salvou a minha vida, Tenten! – A mocinha disse aliviada, ao ser colocada no chão coberto de cascalho e pulando dos braços da Mitsashi.

-Hanabi... – Tenten murmurou deixando-se ser abraçada e afagando o cabelo molhado da menina.

-Tenten! – Neji gritou se aproximando, rapidamente a morena se levantou e pulou nos braços dele.

-Eu disse pra você que ia ficar bem, garoto paranóico!– Ela sussurrou enquanto ainda esta abraçada a ele.

-Você está com frio? Vamos para casa! – Disse Neji, abraçando-a para proteger do frio.

-Não Neji... Esta tudo bem... Já disse... – Ela murmurou afastado-o.

-Não faça mais isso, mulher! – O Hyuuga disse, envolvendo a cintura dela e dando um pequeno beijo no seu pescoço.

-Tudo bem, homem... – Ela respondeu rindo.

-Como você está, Hanabi? – Neji perguntou, virando-se para a pequenina que já estava no colo do pai.

-Bem... Obrigada Neji-kun... Você escolheu a esposa perfeita! – A criança disse, fazendo os dois se olharem levemente encabulados.

-Vamos para casa, Neji? – Tenten sussurrou, olhando o noivo.

-Claro... – Ele respondeu, ajudando-a a subir vale acima.

-

-Meu Deus... Que dia agitado... – Tenten comentou quando chegou ao seu quarto, junto de Neji.

-Eu... – O jovem foi cortado ao ouvir leves batidas na porta e ver Hiashi entrar no quarto, logo depois de Tenten autorizar sua entrada.

Hiashi? – Neji sussurrou.

-Será que vocês poderiam ir até a sala um momentinho? Tenho um anuncio importante a fazer... – O homem disse, sem encará-los.

-Claro... – A jovem respondeu, como sempre, sorridente.

-Obrigado... – Ele respondeu para se retirar logo em seguida.

-O que será que ele quer? – Tenten perguntou se aproximando de Neji.

-Não sei... Vamos lá descobrir... – Ele respondeu, segurando a mão da morena e seguindo até a sala de estar.

-Nossa... – Pensou Tenten ao ver praticamente todos os Hyuugas reunidos na sala.

-Bom... Obrigado por virem pessoal... – Disse Hiashi – Primeiramente, eu gostaria de agradecer a cada um de vocês que me ajudaram muito nessa tarde, eu realmente não saberia o que fazer se algo de ruim acontecesse a minha filha, e isso só não se concretizou, pois essa corajosa moça a salvou! Tenten, muito obrigado, você realmente eu não sabe o quanto sou grato por você!

-Eu...

-Tenten... Você chegou a essa família de uma maneira... Digamos... Inesperada. Confesso que no começo queríamos que você simplesmente desaparecesse ou... Não sei... O que sei é que você conseguiu mudar completamente a maneira que tínhamos de vê-la – Hiashi disse, olhando diretamente para a moça.

-Você nos mostrou que consegue muito bem se adaptar aos nossos costumes e tradições. Você nos mostrou que pode ser uma ótima esposa, ótima mãe e que você saberá corretamente honrar o sobrenome Hyuuga. Hoje, Tenten, você nos mostrou que está pronta para pular em um precipício, literalmente, pela sua família... E é isso que é ser um Hyuuga... Colocar a família sempre em primeiro lugar, e você conseguiu, Tenten!

-Por isso eu digo com a melhor das intenções... Bem vinda à família! – Hiashi completou, iniciando um salva de palmas para a morena.

-Eu... Eu realmente não sei o que dizer... Só... Bem... Muito obrigada! – A morena disse, sorrindo abertamente, emocionada.

-Tudo bem... Agora vocês podem ir... Afinal, você tem que dormir bem para a noite de amanhã, certo? – Disse Hiashi, empurrando os dois, delicadamente, sala afora.

-Eu... Espera...

-Boa noite! – Todos disseram depois que os dois se retiraram.

-

-Neji... Neji... Neji! – Tenten disse freneticamente quando eles chegaram ao quarto.

-Espera um pouquinho, Tenten... Vou me trocar...

-Mas...

-Aproveite e se troque também! – Ele disse, entrando no banheiro com uma muda de roupa.

-Certo... – A morena murmurou um pouco decepcionada, se trocando e sentando na cama, em baixo das cobertas.

-Vai logo, Neji... – Ela gritou, vendo logo em seguida, o Hyuuga sair do banheiro, com os cabelos livres.

-Neji... Neji... Neji! – Ela disse de novo.

-O que foi, mulher? – Ele perguntou, sentando-se na cama, em baixo das cobertas, também.

-O que vai acontecer amanhã? – Ela perguntou eufórica.

-A nossa festa de noivado... – Neji disse indiferente, deitando-se e apagando a luz.

-A nossa... Festa de noivado? – Tenten repetiu meio atônica.

-Isso... E de acordo com as tradições você vai passar o dia fofocando e se arrumando com as suas amigas mais chegadas... – Neji disse, colocando sua mão ao redor da cintura da moça, fazendo-a se deitar.

-Amigas...? – Ela repetiu, se deitando atônica.

-Isso...

-Festa... Noivado... _Amigas_?

-Tenten?

-Festa... Noivado... _Amigas_?

-Hei, calma.

-Festa... Noivado... _Amigas_?

-Tenten... Já disse pra você que vai dar tudo certo... Não precisa se preocupar...

-Não é o noivado que me preocupa, Neji...

-Então o que é?

-A parte das amigas... – Ela disse, fechando os olhos, e escondendo seu rosto do peitoral do moreno, fazendo-o rir.

* * *

**Olááá! *-***

**Como foi o natal/ano novo de vocês? .-.**

**Meu natal foi super super, mas o meu ano novo foi um pouco entediante... O que foi bom para me dar insipiração para escrever! *-***

**Então acho que foi bom, né? :L**

**Bom... Eu achei que esse capítulo ficou enorme... E nada de mais aconteceu... E ainda por cima ficou ruim... Serio, achei que esse foi o pior dos meus capítulos... Me perdoem! ):**

**Se bem que a familia Hyuuga passou a gostar da Tenten... Mas ainda sim, acho que ficou ruim...**

**O beijo ainda não foi nesse capíto, pessoinhas... Mas vai ser logo, prometo... Talez não no proximo, mas acho que no proximo do proximo... HÃ? .**

**Se os astros colaborarem , o proximo capítulo vai ser engraçado... Super engraçado... Sempre sobra pra alguem quando meninas se juntam... *risadamaléfica***

**Obrigada pelo review, florzinhas! *O***

**Meu travesseiro é que sofre com os meus costumeiros, gritos abafados de emoção... e.e**

**Por hoje é só pessoal! **

**;********


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer**: Naruto não me pertence e blá blá blá... ¬¬

**Cinco dias e quatro noites:**

**-**

**Capítulo 6:**

**-**

-Neji...

-Hn.

-Neji...

-Vai dormir, Tenten!

-Mas Neji...

-Tenten para!

-Nejiiiiiiii!

-Tudo bem! Fala! O que foi? – O moreno disse já cansado, virando-se para a moça.

-Neji... Sabe... É que eu to com fome...

-Então vai comer e me deixa dormir, Tenten! – Ele respondeu arrogante, virando-se na cama novamente e tentando voltar a dormir.

-Mas Neji... Eu não quero ir sozinha...

-Vem comigo?

-Não

-Neji!

-Neji!

-Neji... Eu sei que isso te irrita, amor!

-Neji!

-Neji!

-Neji! – Ela cantarolou, dando pequenos pulinhos na cama, ainda sentada.

-Tenten... – O Hyuuga murmurou raivoso.

-Vai Neji! Eu estou com desejo! Desejo de grávida! Por favooooor

-Tenten... Você não está grávida! – Ele disse rolando os olhos sem se virar para ela.

-Vamos, Neji... Por favor?

-Pare de falar 'Neji', pelo amor de deus!

-Então vamos! – Ela disse alegre, empurrando o moreno da cama e se levantando.

-Meu deus... – Murmurou o Hyuuga, se levantando cansado.

-Ai que legal... Vai ser tipo uma missão impossível! Não podemos se percebidos, Neji! – A morena disse, divertida, colocando um dos hobbis do Hyuuga, e abrindo a porta silenciosamente.

-Tenten... Será que você pode me explica porque raios você está com fome?! – Neji sussurrou, passando pelo corredor, seguindo a morena que acreditava está em um filme de ação, parando em uma parede e colando seu corpo na mesma.

-Oras... Com todo esse alvoroço pelo sumiço da Hanabi, nem jantamos! Eu estou morrendo de fome desde quando chegamos em casa! – Ela sussurrou, olhando atentamente o corredor, procurando alguém que pudesse vê-los.

-Então porque diabos você só me disse isso às 3 horas da madrugada, Mitsashi Tenten? – Neji sussurrou um pouco mais alto, rolando os olhos.

-Ah... Sei lá... Vamos! – Ela disse, divertida, puxando o Hyuuga pela mão, e entrando na cozinha.

-Você também está com fome, querido? – A morena perguntou, pegando um pão no armário e varias coisas na geladeira da casa.

-Mais ou menos... – Ele murmurou, se sentando em um banco, ao redor da mesa da cozinha.

-Então dois sanduíches, para viagem!

-Viagem?

-Claro... Lanche da madrugada só tem graça se você come-lo embaixo das cobertas! – Tenten disse alegre, passando um pouco de maionese no seu pão.

-Você não vai encher minha cama de migalhas, garota! – Ele reclamou, fechando os olhos.

-Como você... Ah! Você tem razão! Já sei aonde vamos comer! – A moça disse alegre, já terminado fazer os lanches.

-Não!

-Mas...

-Não!

-Eu nem disse aonde iremos, Neji!

-Não interessa, Tenten! Olha só aonde eu vim parar depois que eu concordei com o seu ultimo plano maluco!

-Por favor? – Ela pediu fazendo um biquinho e fitando o Hyuuga.

-Não!

-Neji... – A morena disse, melancólica.

-Não, Tenten!

-Por favor... – Ela choramingou, fazendo sua melhor cara de cachorrinho sem dono.

-

-Ainda não acredito que cai naquele truquezinho baixo! – Neji murmurou raivoso, cheio de cobertas e almofadas, seguindo Tenten até um dos jardins da mansão Hyuuga.

-Ainda bem! Sinceramente, eu estava morrendo de calor naquele quarto! E pare de reclamar, Neji! Está uma ótima noite para um piquenique no jardim! – A morena disse animada, chegando ao mais florido jardim da casa e forrando um lençol no chão.

-Tirando o fato de que a noite já foi faz tempo e que são 4 horas da madrugada! – Ele reclamou novamente, jogando todas aquelas tralhas no chão, sobre o lençol.

-Senta ai e pare de reclamar! Já disse! – Tenten disse, se sentando e colocando sobre o lençol, diferentes tipos de comidas e bebidas.

-Meu deus... Como você me convenceu a isso?

-Experimenta isso! Fui eu que fiz! – A morena disse, colando um pedaço de sanduíche da boca do Hyuuga.

-Está... Delicioso... O que é isso? – Neji perguntou curioso, pegando um sanduíche inteiro.

-Sei lá... Eu só misturei tudo o que vi na sua geladeira! – Disse Tenten rindo abertamente e consequentemente fazendo o moreno rir também.

-Ai... Ai... Estou preocupada, Neji... – Ela disse, parando de rir de repente e se deitando no lençol.

-Com o que, Tenten? – O garoto perguntou, se deitando ao lado dela.

-Como eu vou mentir para as minhas melhoras amigas? Você não sabe o quanto já é difícil mentir pra Hinata... Eu não vou aguentar com todas elas unidas... Principalmente com a Ino por perto... Ela enxerga mentiras como ninguém...

-Oras... Então conte a verdade... Você confia nelas, certo?

-Com certeza... Mas...

-Elas terão que fingir por apenas um dia e meio, Tenten... O que pode dar errado? – Ele perguntou virando-se para ela.

-Não sei... Mas em todo caso, vou fingir até não ser mais possível! – Ela disse decidida, virando-se para ele também.

-Certo... – O Hyuuga sussurrou se aproximando da morena.

-Neji...

-Hum...?

-Eu... Eu... Acho melhor... Nós... Irmos... Eu...

-Tudo bem, Tenten... Boa noite, _meu amor_... – Ele sussurrou agarrando a cintura da morena e trazendo-a para mais perto.

-Boa noite, Neji... – Tenten sussurrou, apoiando sua cabeça no peitoral do garoto e pondo-se a admirar o céu junto dele.

-

-Ai meu deus... Ele formal um casal lindo! – Tenten ouviu alguém gritar histericamente, fazendo-a piscar algumas vezes até focalizar sua visão.

-Ora, ora... Isso até que não me surpreende muito... – A morena disse se sentando e conseguindo ver muito bem quem gritará.

-Bom dia, bela adormecida! – Ino gritou, dando pequenos pulinhos junto de Sakura. Logo Neji acordou também e se sentou sobre o lençol.

-Neji... Sinto muito mais acho melhor você se despedir na sua noiva agora, porque nos vamos sequestrá-la o dia inteiro! – Disse Sakura, colocando as mãos na cintura animada.

-Meu deus... Boa sorte, Tenten! – Neji disse, se levantando e ajudando a morena a se levantar também.

-Pelo jeito vou precisar... – Ela sussurrou, recebendo um beijo na testa do noivo.

-Um beijo na testa? Só isso? – Disse Ino, indignada.

-Cala boca, loira! Eu ainda tenho que passar no meu quarto, okay?

-Mas por quê? Temos muitas coisas pra fazer, Tenten! – Sakura disse emburrada.

-Sakura-chan... Ela ainda está de pijama... – Hinata disse sorrindo timidamente.

-Além de testuda é cega! – Ino disse brincalhona, empurrando Sakura.

-Cala boca, porca!

-Vai se trocar, Tenten-chan... Nos te esperamos no portão! – Hinata disse alegre, ajeitando um delicado chapéu na sua cabeça.

-Hai!

-

-Olá! – A morena disse animada, chegando mais perto das amigas.

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! – Uma loira histeria gritou, pulando em cima de Tenten.

-O QUE FOI ISSO INO? – Sakura gritou, assustada e irritada.

-Que- vestido- é- esse- Mitsashi- Tenten? – Disse ela lentamente, pegando do tecido do vestido, verde claro. Ele era de alcinhas e soltinho, bem refrescante, combinava bem com o dia ensolarado e gostoso. Seu cabelo estava preso em um coque com vários fios soltos e ela usava uma rasteirinha.

-Bem... Digamos que eu tive que mudar meu estilo para me adequar aos padrões dos Hyuugas.

-Você está linda! – Disse Ino encantada – Mas vai ficar irreconhecível quando acabarmos com você!

-Deus me ajude! – Ela disse rindo

-Seu noivo nem vai te reconhecer! – Sakura brincou, rindo.

-Vamos meninas, Amili disse que a casa já está pronta! - Hinata disse alegre, depois que uma das empregadas veio lhe dizer alguma coisa.

-Casa? Para aonde vamos, meninas? – A morena perguntou desconfiada, começando a andar junto das demais.

-Hiashi-sama nos emprestou a casa de campo dos Hyuugas... Vamos passa o dia inteiro, se arrumando, conversando, e FOFOCANDO! – Ino disse pulando.

-Ah! Que legal! – Ela disse animada, com os olhos brilhando. Se a casa oficial do Hyuugas já era um sonho, a casa de campo deveria ser o céu.

-E é claro que queremos que você nos conte tudinho, detalhe por detalhe da sua _grande_ noite! – Ou o inferno.

-Meninas... Não fiquem perturbando a pobre com essas coisas... Não se deve ficar falando sobre a intimidade de um casal! – Hinata disse, corada, pelo jeito ela era a única sensata naquele grupo.

-Obrigada Hinata... – Ela murmurou, olhando raivosa para as outras duas.

-Nananinão, meu bem! Não adianta você ficar dando um de Hyuuga delicada, senhorita Hinata! Sei muito bem que você também esta super, super curiosa! Então você não vai escapar dessa Tenten! – Sakura disse, cruzando os braços.

-Sakura... Bem... Olha chegamos! – Hinata disse corada, pegando uma chave dourada em sua bolsa, para logo abri o portão

-Minha nossa Senhora... – Tenten murmurou atônica, olhando a imensa mansão a sua frente.

-Isso aqui deve valer mais do que nos quarto, juntas! – Disse Ino, boquiaberta.

-Mas isso é obvio, loira burra!

-Venham... O que vocês acham de prepararmos algo bem gostoso para comer? – A Hyuuga perguntou, entrando na casa.

-Só como o que você preparar, Hinata... Eu me recuso a comer alguma coisa feita por essas duas loucas! – Tenten brincou, se sentando em um baquinho, super elegante, que havia na cozinha.

-O que você esta falando ai, Tenten?

-Tenho pena do, Neji... – Sakura disse, suspirando.

-Eu cozinho muito bem, okay? Ontem mesmo ele comeu um sanduíche meu e amou! – Ela disse, cruzando os braços e bufando, feito uma criança mimada.

-Sei... Duvido que você se lembre de cinco ingredientes que você colocou lá!

-Provavelmente ela só jogou todo o que tinha dentro da geladeira em um pão!

-Eu...

-Ah... Vamos dar um desconto pra coitada, Ino... Ela está grávida... Dizem que as grávidas comem até tijolo com pasta de amendoim... – Sakura disse pensativa.

-Tem razão... Capricha no rango, Hinata... Vai ser a primeira refeição de verdade do bebe! – Ino disse, com os olhos brilhando.

-Por isso eu digo que é melhor você ficar longe do fogão, loira! – Tenten brincou, rindo alto e recebendo uma língua de fora como resposta.

-Tomara que o seu bebê seja uma menina, Tenten... Ela vai ter quatro madrinhas... – Sakura disse encantada.

-Acho que você não sabe contar direito, Sakura...

-Esqueceu da Temari, porca? Quem você acha que vai ensinar essa menininha a brigar? – Ela disse rindo, consequentemente fazendo-as rir também.

-Por falar nela... Cada aquela louca?

-Ela vai chegar um pouco mais tarde, porque teve que comprar a nossa surpresa...

-Que surpresa? – Tenten perguntou curiosa.

-É uma surpresa Tenten-chan... Mas você não acha que a deixaríamos se casar e ter um bebe sem fazer uma coisa especial, não é mesmo? – Hinata disse doce, como sempre, servindo para as amigas uma porção de chá.

-Bem... Mas o que você compraram?

-É uma surpresa! Não vamos dizer! – Ino disse, decidida, se levantando e pegando alguns biscoitos em um pote.

-Você quer que o seu bebê seja uma menina ou uma menina, Tenten? – Sakura perguntou sorrindo.

-Bem... Não sei... – Ela respondeu desconfortável.

-Oras... Diga!

-Não sei, Sakura... Não quero que o bebê se sinta rejeitado se não for do sexo que eu quiser... – A morena disse corada pela desculpa esfarrapada que acabara de dar.

-Faz sentido... – Ino comentou sentando-se.

-Isso não importa meninas... Homem ou Mulher, vamos amá-lo como se fosse nosso... – Hinata disse, abraçado a amiga.

-Tenten... Você já viu o seu vestido de casamento? – Ino perguntou.

-Não... Não vi nada do casamento...

-Como não? – A loira perguntou indignada.

-Quem organiza os casamentos da família são os membros mais experientes do clã, Ino-chan... – Hinata disse, bebendo um pouco de chá.

-Mas que coisa horrível... Quero organizar absolutamente TUDO do meu casamento!

-Eu não me importo, Ino... Não ligo muito pra essas coisas...

-O importante é que você esta se casando com o amor da sua vida... Não importa onde, como, ou quem está assistindo! – Sakura disse, apoiando seus cotovelos na mesa e suspirando.

-Só espero que tenham chamado toda a minha família... Vai ser importante para mim...

-Sim... É muito importante que a família da noiva esteja presente também... – Hinata comentou, acalmando a morena... Nada podia dar errado!

-Tenten posso te contar um segredo? – Hinata perguntou, atraindo a atenção de todas.

-Claro!

-Mas vamos para sala, primeiro... – Ela disse, terminado de secar o ultimo copo e seguindo para sala, junto das demais.

-Para de mistério e fala logo, mulher! – Ino disse curiosa, pulando no chão repleto de almofadas.

-Bom... Eu ouvi o Neji conversando com a mãe dele esses dias... E bem...

-O que?! – A morena disse alto, com a curiosidade corroendo-a.

-A titia insistiu que você usasse o vestido de casamento dela... Eu já o vi em algumas fotos... Tenten... É a coisa mais maravilhosa que eu já vi na minha vida! – A Hyuuga comentou com os olhos brilhantes.

-Como? – Tenten murmurou incrédula.

-Minha nossa senhora! É O VESTDIDO DE CASAMENTE DA MÃE DELE TENTEN! – Ino gritou se levantando num pulo.

-EU SEI! Meu deus...

-ISSO É TÃO... TÃO...

-ESPECIAL! – A rosada gritou, pulando junto de Ino em cima do sofá.

-CALEM A BOCA! – Hinata gritou, fazendo ela a olharem assustadas – Sabe o que isso significa, Tenten? – A morena perguntou sorrindo.

-O que...?

-Significa...

-SIGNIFICA QUE ELE TE AMA, SUA BURRA! ELE TE AMA TENTEN! – Sakura gritou, puxando a amiga noiva pra cima sofá e recomeçando a pula, junto das demais,

-ELE TE AMA! – Ino gritou, rindo e fazendo as amigas rirem também.

-GENTE PARA! – A morena gritou, tentando fazê-las parar, foi em vão.

-ELE TE AMA, TENTEN! – Hinata gritou, dando pequenos pulinhos.

-Gente... Para... Por favor... – Ela pediu, entristecendo-se.

-O que... O que foi, meu amor? – Sakura perguntou preocupada, se sentando.

-O que foi, Tenten? – Ino perguntou, procupada também.

O que foi? Bem... . Ele não a amava... Era tudo armação... Era tudo apenas teatro... Não tinha amor algum... Nada! Mas ela não podia dizer isso para elas... Então como sempre, teve que inventar alguma desculpa esfarrapada... Teve que mentir novamente.

-Nada, gente... É só que esses pulos me deixaram meio enjoada... – Ela comentou, fechando os olhos e apoiando sua cabeça no encosto do sofá.

-Ai meu deus... Desculpa Tenten... – Hinata disse, arrependida, assim como as outras

duas.

-Tudo bem gente... Não foi culpa de você... – Ela disse, sorrindo.

-Desculpa, flor... – Disse Ino.

-Tudo bem, porca... Já passou! – Ela disse, sorrindo mais abertamente ainda.

-ÔÔÔÔÔÔÔ DE CASAAAAAAAAAAAA! – Elas ouviram alguém gritar, e logo depois as porta de entrada estava escancarada e uma figura loira com um pacote enorme entrou no recinto.

-TEMARI! – Tenten gritou se levantando – E O MEU PRESENTE!

-Agora não Tenten! – Sakura disse decidida, puxando a amiga escada acima.

-Mas... Ele...

-Nada de 'mas'... Venham meninas... Chegou a hora de termos aquela conversinha.

-O QUE? – A morena gritou corando.

-Muito bem, Tenten... Sente-se... – Ino disse com um sorriso malicioso, sentando a amiga na cama e andando até a janela.

-O que... O que vocês pensam que estão fazendo? – A moça perguntou, movimentando-se desconfortavelmente.

-Oras... Você vai nos contar sobre a sua incrívelnoite... – Sakura explicou, sorrindo maliciosamente, também.

-Mas... Mas... Mas...

-Nada de 'mas', Tenten! Agora, pode começar... – Ino disse simplesmente, depois de fechar as cortinas e se sentando de frente para a amiga no chão.

-Sabe... Até eu estou ficando curiosa... – Temari disse, se sentando no chão, de frente para ela também.

-Por... Porque você fechou as cortinas, Ino? – Ela perguntou, não conseguindo controlar o nível de vermelhidão que seu rosto tomava.

-Pra criar esse clima cômico... - Ino respondeu.

-Pode começar... – Sakura incentivou, empurrando a perna da amiga.

-Eu... Por onde? – Gaguejou.

-Comece do começo, oras... Como foi que vocês foram parar na cama, fazendo... Bem...

-UM BEBÊ! – Temari gritou, completando a frase da amiga loira.

-Ai meu pai... Eu não posso falar isso pra vocês... Eu... – Ela disse, corando mais do que a Hyuuga a sua frente.

-Não tem jeito não, Tenten... Você não vai escapar! – Disse Sakura, fechando os olhos e cruzando os braços.

-Hinata, me ajuda! – Suplicou, olhando para sua única amiga que parecia ainda ter juízo na cabeça.

-Sinto muito, Tenten... Até estou curiosa com essa historia... Então desembucha – Ela disse, fazendo as outras rirem e a morena suspirar desesperada.

-Estou perdida...

-COMEÇA! – Temari gritou já impaciente.

-Tudo bem... Deus... Foi um dia como qualquer outro... Eu e o Neji estávamos treinando...

-Hum?

-Ai... Bem... Nós... Resolvemos... _MEU PAI EU NÃO SEI O QUE INVENTAR_... Ir... Pra... Um... Bem... Sabe... Aquele lugar que... Nos... Er..

-Motel? – Ino perguntou, rindo.

-NÃO! Um bar... Sabe? Onde bebemos! – Ela explicou corando.

-Sempre tem que ter álcool no meio... – Temari comentou decepcionada.

-VOCÊ PERDEU A SUA VIRGINDADE BEBADA?! – Ino gritou, frustrada.

-NÃO!

-Não? Mas...

-Bem... Foi... Mas eu me lembro de tudo! – Ela comentou por impulso, percebendo, só depois, a besteira que acabara de falar.

-ENTÃO CONTA! – Sakura gritou empolgada.

-Bem... Depois de alguns... Muitos... Drinks... Com vodka... Nós já estávamos... Bem... Vocês sabem...

-Sabemos – Temari disse, despreocupada.

-Sempre soube desse seu lado, sua vadiazinha! – Ino brincou, fazendo a amiga loira lhe jogar uma almofada na cara.

-Continue, Tenten... – Hinata disse, ignorando as loiras.

-Bem... Fomos para o meu apartamento... E... O RESTO VOCÊS PODEM IMAGINAR! – Ela não queria imaginar o resto... Aquilo já era de mais pra coitada... Mas uma vozinha bem no fundo do seu interior lhe dizia que ela não iria sair tão facilmente dessa situação.

-Ô CARAMBA! QUEREMOS DETALHES! – De repente a pequena voz virou um grito, e lhe deu um tapa na cara.

-INO PELO AMOR DE DEUS! EU NÃO VOU TE NARRAR TUDO COM DETALHES!

-VAI SIM!

-NÃO VOU!

-VAI SIM!

-NÃO VOU!

-VAI SIM!

-CALEM A BOCA! – Temari gritou impaciente.

-Conta pra gente... Por favor, Tenten! – Hinata pediu, levemente corada.

-Certo...

-...

-...

-...

-...

-...

-...

-FALA! – Sakura gritou, fazendo a morena pular com o susto.

-Bem...

-Hum?

-Bem...

-Hum?

-Bem...

-Bem...

-SE VOCÊ FALAR 'BEM' MAIS UMA VEZ, VOU ARRANCAR SEUS OLHOS, HYUUGA TENTEN! – Temari gritou, fazendo a menina se encolher.

-Bom...

-TENTEN!

-Certo... Agente entrou no meu apartamento... E estávamos bêbados... _AI JEOVÁ! AJUDE-ME! EU NÃO QUERO IMAGINAR O NEJI-KUN FAZENDO __AQUELAS COISAS__ COMIGO! _

-Disse agente já sabe...

-Então... Ficávamos rindo... E se empurrando... _PANICO, PANICO, PANICO! _

-E ai...?

-Bem... ! – A morena gritou, fechando os olhos.

-O QUE?

-Ele me empurrou na parede e me deu aquele beijo de cinema! – Ela repetiu, escondendo o rosto numa almofada – _ACHO QUE EU VOU EXPLODIR, NÃO ESTOU SENTINDO MINHAS BOCHECHAS! _

-O primeiro movimento! – Sakura disse, animada, empurrando a perna da amiga pra que ela continuasse.

-Depois... As coisas esquentaram... _MEU PAI DO CÉU! E SE O NEIJ FICA SABENDO DESSA CONVERSA? EU NUNCA MAIS VOU PODER OLHAS NA CARA DAQUELE MOLEQUE!_

-E ai...?

-Bem... Fomos entre os beijos para o quarto... _Acho que eu estou meio tonta... _

-Hum...?

-Ele me deitou na cama... E foi descendo os beijos... _Definitivamente eu estou tonta.. Acho que vou desmaiar... ALGUÉM ME AJUDA! _

Hum...? – Era possível sentir a ansiedade de quarto adolescentes, curiosas a dez quilômetros de distância daquele quarto.

-Ele desabotoou minha saia... Depois subiu novamente e tirou a minha blusa... _PARA DE IMAGINAR ESSA CENA, SENHORITA TENTEN OU EU MESMA VOU ARRANCAR OS MEUS OLHOS! _

-Ai meu deus...

-Nos beijamos novamente e ele tirou a sua blusa... – Ela murmurou, com o seu rosto, ainda, escondido na almofada.

-Descreva! – Ino pediu, com os olhos brilhando.

-O QUE? – A morena gritou assustada, levantando a cabeça rapidamente e encarando a amiga perplexa.

-Descreva o Neji, oras...

-COMO? EU... É... NÃO!

-FALA LOGO! Eu também sempre quis saber... – Sakura comentou.

-Bem... Ele é musculoso... Bonito... E cheiroso... _Isso pelo menos é verdade... Neji é bem cheiroso... Ele cheira a homem pós banho... Sempre que sai do banho... Jeová... AI MEU DEUS, FOCO, Tenten!_

-Legal... Mas não estamos falando disse, Tenten... Descreva-O – Ino disse, sapeca, fazendo Tenten alcançar um nível de vermelhidão, humanamente impossível.

-É CLARO QUE EU NÃO VOU FALAR MERDA NENHUMA SOBRE ISSO! PODERM FAZER O QUE VOCÊS QUISEREM COMIGO! NÃO VOU FALAR!

-Mas...

-ISSO JÁ É PEDIR DE MAIS, INO! – Hinata gritou quase tão corada quanto Tenten.

-Tudo bem... Tudo bem... Continua então...

-Er... Depois ele me beijou de novo e... "A mágica aconteceu"... _NÃO VOU CONSEGUIR APAGAR ESSAS IMAGENS DO MEU CEREBRO. ENTÃO POR CULPA DESSAS DEGENERADAS VOU TER QUE VIVER UMA TRISTE VIDA, TRAUMATIZADA, PERTUBADA E..._

-Tenten... Posso fazer uma pergunta? – Disse Hinata, curiosa.

-Pode, eu acho... _EU VOU ME ARREPENDE, EU VOU ME ARREPENDER, EU VOU ME ARRPENDER!_

-Doeu? Sabe... Doeu? – Ela perguntou

-Não... SEI LÁ HINATA! Eu estava bêbada... Acho que não, né? – Ela disse, novamente atingindo um ponto humanamente impossível de vermelhidão – Podemos mudar de assunto, agora? _PELO AMOR DE DEUS! _

-Certo... Acho que já sabemos de tudo... – Sakura comentou pensativa.

-Menos de como ele é...! – Disse Ino, emburrada.

-Isso você pergunta pro Gaara-kun! – Tenten brincou, tentando desesperadamente tirar a atenção de si.

-Falando nisso... Tem uma coisa que eu queria contar pra vocês... – Hinata disse.

-O que, Hina?

-No casamento da Tenten... Vocês terem que arrumar parceiros...

-O QUE?

-Isso mesmo... Como vamos ser as madrinhas, de acordo com as tradições, temos que escolher nossos parceiros...

-O QUE? EU NÃO VOU CHAMAR NENHUM CABEÇUDO PRA IR NUMA FESTINHA IDIOTA! – Temari gritou.

-É o meu casamento, Temari...

-Mesmo assim!

-Esperem! Ou agente chama alguém, ou a Tenten organiza nossos pares...

-AH! Assim fica mais fácil! Sakura e Sasuke. Ino e Gaara. Temari e Shikamaru. E Hinata e Naruto, claro.

-Mas...

-Vou mandar os nomes hoje mesmo... Não se preocupem! – Ela disse sorrindo.

-PORQUE EU TENHO QUE FICAR COM AQUELE PREGUIÇOSO CABEÇUDO?

-E EU COM AQUELE PROJETO DE ASSASSINO?

-NA... NA... NA... NA... NARUTO?

-AI! EU TE AMO, TENTEN!

-

-Agora... PRESENTE! PRESENTE! PRESENTE! – A morena gritou, dando pequenos pulinhos, depois que todas elas haviam almoçado e organizado a cozinha.

-Acho melhor agente dar agora mesmo meninas... Senão essa criança na vai dormir a noite! – Hinata brincou, recebendo um aceno afirmativo da morena.

-Tudo bem então... Vamos lá... – Disse Temari, ficando perto das amigas, em volta da caixa.

-Bem... Agente teve que juntar tudo o que tinha pra poder te comprar esse treco! Não sabia que essa joça era tão cara! – Ino brincou, sorrindo.

-É claro que a Hinata teve que pagar 50% do presente, mas...

-É de coração... – Sakura completou a frase da amiga.

-Espero que seja ultil... – Disse Hinata.

-Será! – A morena completou, caminhando até o pacote e rasgando o papel de presente.

-Eu... Eu não acredito que vocês me compraram um... – Tenten disse, emocionada, não conseguindo prender aquelas malditas lagrimas.

-É um berço, meu amor... É pro nosso afilhadinho... – Sakura disse, carinhosamente, se abaixando até a amiga.

-Não chore, flor... – Ino disse, fazendo a morena chorar mais ainda. Ela haviam lhe comprado um berço... Um berço para o seu filho... Mas... Mas não havia filho nenhum.

-Tenten... – Hinata sussurrou, abraçando a amiga, fazendo-a soltar um soluço alto.

-O... Obrigada... – Ela murmurou dentro os soluços. Não havia como agradecer aquilo... Mesmo não havendo bebê algum, aquilo tinha lhe significado muito. Tenten se sentia suja... Como ela podia mentir daquele jeito pra suas melhores amigas? Elas tinham lhe dado o presente mais maravilhoso de todos e ela... Bem... Ela...

-Tudo bem, meu amor... Agente comprou com o maior gosto! É pro nosso filhinho também... – Aquilo foi o suficiente.

-CHEGA! – Ela gritou assustando as amigas – Me perdem, por favor... Perdoem-me... Eu não queria ter mentido pra vocês... Eu não queria ter mentindo pra ninguém... Mas era a minha irmã! Eu não podia... Eu não podia... Por favor, eu imploro! ME PERDOEM! – Ela disse rapidamente, chorando compulsivamente. Seu corpo havia se dobrado automaticamente até o chão e seu rosto estava escondi entre suas mãos.

-O que foi, Tenten? – Sakura perguntou desesperada.

-Eu... Eu não estou grávida! – Ela gritou, voltando a chorar desesperadamente.

-O... O que? – Temari murmurou, incrédula.

-Tenten... Você... Tenten VOCÊ ESTA TENTANDO DAR O GOLPE DA BARRIGA? – Ino gritou se afastando da amiga, assim como Temari e Sakura.

-Eu não acredito que você fez isso... – Sakura murmurou, ajoelhando-se e começando a chorar também.

-NÃO! NÃO É NADA DISSO! NEJI SABE DE TUDO! ABSOLUTAMENTE TUDO!

-EU VI O EXAME, TENTEN! VOCÊ ESTÁ GRAVIDA SIM! – A rosada gritou, levando a mão a boca.

-Deixe-m explicar! Por favor! – A morena suplicou, se agarrando a Hinata.

-VOCÊ VAI EXPLICAR ISSO COM CERTEZA! VOCÊ... AGENTE TE COMPROU UM BERÇO TENTEN! UM BERÇO PRO SE BEBÊ! MAS NÃO TEM BEBÊ NENHUM? O QUE VOCÊ ACHA QUE ESTA FAZENDO? SUA LOUCA! – Temari gritou, se ajoelhando também.

-Espera... Deixem-me explicar, por favor! Por favor! ME ESCUTEM! – Ela suplicou novamente olhando nos olhos da Hinata.

-Vamos nos acalmar! Parem de chorar! Vamos tratar disso como pessoas normais! Você diz que tem uma explicação... E eu acredito em você... Você disse que o Neji sabe de tudo... Então temos que te escutar, para depois de julgar! – Hinata disse se levantando e ajudando a amiga a se levantar também.

-Sente-se no sofá... E vocês se levantem e sentem-se também... Vou buscar água! – A Hyuuga disse, colocando a amiga no sofá e indo até a cozinha.

-Pronto... Agora se explique! – Hinata ordenou, depois que todas tinham se acalmado e bebido água.

-Bem... Há algum tempo atrás eu fui ao médio a pedido da minha irmã, ela não tem convenio e não podia pagar por um medico realmente bom... Ou seja... Ela não tinha consulta pra ir ao seu consultório Sakura... – Ela disse, olhando para a amiga – Então ela me entregou os seus exames e pediu para que eu me passasse por ela, não era uma tarefa difícil... Era só falar os sintomas dela e entregar os exames... Mas quando você que disse que eu estava grávida, fiquei completamente desesperada... A única saída que eu achei foi colocar a culpa no Neji... Não era pras coisas terem ido tão longe... Mas o Hiashi-sama acabou descobrindo e então eu supliquei para que o Neji me ajudasse... Ele não sabia de nada a essa atura... Ele realmente acreditou que eu estava grávida...

-Quando chegamos na sua casa, Hinata, fomos conversar e então eu expliquei tudo pra ele e pedi para que ele continuasse com aquela mentira... Mas foi tudo pela minha irmã... Eu simplesmente NÃO podia deixar ela descobrir que estava grávida por um escândalo...

-Por que você simplesmente não a procurou naquela hora? – Temari perguntou.

-Ela está em missão... Sua volta esta prevista para amanhã... À noite...

-O casamento é amanhã à noite! – Disse Hinata.

-Eu sei! A nossa única esperança é que ela chegue antes de "Eu os declaro marido e mulher"... Ou senão... Estamos completamente ferrados! – A morena disse, não conseguindo segurar as lagrimas.

-E se a sua irmã não chegar a tempo, Tenten? – Ino perguntou.

-Ela TEM que chegar... Não há outra opção! – Ela disse alto, tremendo – Vocês acreditam em mim?

-Eu acredito... – Hinata disse sorrindo e abraçando a amiga.

-Eu também... – Sakura disse algum tempo depois, repetindo a ação da Hyuuga.

-Fazer o que, né? – Ino disse, se juntando ao grupo.

-Tenten... Você é a criatura mais louca e irresponsável que há nesse mundo! Você esta fingindo uma gravidez e sustentando um casamento fajuto! Você não tem a mínima idéia do que os Hyuugas vão fazer com você quando eles descobrirem... Mas... Eu juro que se eles encostarem um dedo em você, eu corto a cabeça deles fora! – Temari disse, decidida pulando no montinho.

-Agora meninas... Temos que ajudar essa maluca nesse plano... – Sakura disse levantando-se.

-Então vamos começar a se arrumar! – Ino gritou, se levantando num pulo com os olhos brilhando.

-Espera... Tem uma coisa que eu ainda não entendi... – Disse Temari.

-O que, amor? – Tenten perguntou.

-Se não há bebê... Como você inventou tudo aquilo... Da sua grande noite? – Temari perguntou maliciosa, fazendo Tenten corar violentamente.

-Isso é simples, Temari... – Disse Ino – Ela apenas delatou seus desejos mais pervertidos e profundos com o Neji...

-O QUE? NÃO! NÃÃÃÃO! – A morena gritou.

-Vamos meninas!

-NÃÃO! GENTE! NÃO! NÃO!

* * *

**Oi... n_n'**

**Depois de resolver ter vergonha na cara... Resolvi dar um atualizada nessa joça... :D**

**Foi... Quase um mês... De vagabundagem... Mas eu voltei! (Y)**

**Espero que vocês tenham gostado desse capítulo... Eu realmente queria que ele tivesse ficado engraçado... Tipo... MUITO engraçdo... MAS NÃO FICOU T_T**

**Capítulo que vem vou trazer as meninas se arrumando, mas acho que eu não vou trazer a festa TODA...**

**Tenho uma boa noticia para vocês... O BEIJO FINALMENTE SAI NA FESTA DE NOIVADO *O***

**Vai ser na festa... Mas não tenho certeza de que será no capítulo que vem...**

**Por favor... Não arraquem meu figado e.e**

**ENTÃO É ISSO CAMBADA! \O/**

**Apesar de eu odiar com todas as minhas forças... TENHAM UM ÔTEMO CARNAVAL! Muitas festas, bebidas, dorgas, sequiço -NÃÃÃO. :B**

**Muito e muitos beijos nessas suas bochechinhas fofas e deliciosas! AMO vocês, e agradeço todo o apoio! TOT **

**TA PERAY!**

**:************


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer**: Naruto não me pertence e blá blá blá... +1

**Cinco dias e quatro noites:**

**-**

**Capítulo 7:**

**-**

-AAAAAAAAAI! INO PELO AMOR DE DEUS! – Gritou uma morena desesperada, ao sentir seu cabelo ser puxado violentamente, pela quinta vez.

-CALA BOCA TENTEN! – A loira respondeu, enfiando mais um grampo no cabelo cor de chocolate a sua frente.

-Ino... Acho que você pode pegar mais leve... Pobre Tenten... – Hinata comentou terminando de fazer seu o ultimo cacho no cabelo da Haruno.

-Hinata... Pelo amor de Deus... Venha você fazer o meu penteado! – Tenten suplicou, recebendo mais um puxão no seu cabelo.

-Uma ova! Eu que estou com esse magnífico penteado na minha mente brilhante. É só você ficar bem paradinha que eu acabo essa coisa! – A loira respondo, prendendo ao cabelo da morena um grampo com pequenos detalhes brilhantes.

-Sua vez, Hina... Senta ai que eu vou fazer um coque lindíssimo no seu cabelo! – A rosada disse, trocando de lugar com a Hyuuga.

-O que acham meninas? – Temari perguntou, ao sair do banheiro vestindo um vestido verde escuro de alcinhas e um salto alto preto. Seu cabelo estava solto e um pequeno e delicado enfeite em forma de flor estava prendendo uma mecha do seu cabelo.

-Você está linda! – Ino disse, com os olhos brilhando – Olha só... Minha menininha já tão crescida!

-Ino... Eu sou mais velha que você... – Ela respondeu, rindo.

-Chata... – Ela respondeu mostrando sua língua – Para o seu alivio, Tenten... Só falta colocar mais este pequeno grampo... E voilá!

-Graças a Deus... Eu já... _Minha nossa Senhora_... – A morena murmurou atônica, ao se olhar no espelho.

-O QUE? Não vá me dizer que não gostou, porque eu passei horas e horas fazendo essa joça no seu cabelo e... – A Yamanaka disse rapidamente, balançado os braços.

-Ino eu... Eu... Eu nunca me vi tão linda na vida... – Ela murmurou, levando as mãos a boca. Seu cabelo estava preso em uma espécie de rabo de cavalo onde os fios caiam todos cacheados. Apenas do lado direito do penteado havia vários enfeites brilhantes e delicados.

-Tenten...

-Acho que valeu apena todos aqueles puxões de cabelo! – Ela completou rindo.

-Prontinho... Terminei Hina! Então... Estamos todas maquiadas, vestidas e penteadas... Só falta você, Tenten... – Disse Sakura, ao terminar de prender um coque estilo anos sessenta, com um alto topete no cabelo de Hinata.

-Obrigada, Sakura... Ficou lindo... – A Hyuuga sussurrou, admirado-se no espelho.

-Eu até colocaria o meu vestido... Se eu tivesse idéia de onde ele está... – A morena disse, se sentando novamente.

-Ah, é mesmo... – Disse Hinata, se levantando e andando até um dos armários – Chika-sama me pediu para que eu te entregasse isso, Tenten-chan – Ela completou tirando do mesmo uma caixa rosa e entregando-a a Tenten.

-O que... _NOSSA!_ – Ela murmurou ao tirar da caixa um vestido digno de contos de fadas. O tecido perolado e delicado emocionou a Mitsashi, delicadamente a moça o pegou entre as mãos e o ergueu, mostrando aquela obra de arte inteira.

-Meu deus... – Ino murmurou, admirando o vestido – Anda... Vista!

-Certo... – Ela respondeu, colocando rapidamente o maravilhoso vestido.

-Minha nossa Tenten... Você está... – Sakura sussurrou, deixando as palavras morrem. O vestido havia se moldado perfeitamente com o corpo da morena. Um tomara que caia, com vários detalhes na altura do busto. Do seu lado direito algumas pregas realçavam a beleza da delicada peça. E por ultimo uma discreta calda tornava o vestido totalmente apropriado para a ocasião.

-Indescritível – Temari completou a frase da amiga, levando as mãos a boca.

-Tenten... Posso falar uma coisa? – Ino perguntou, tão maravilhada quanto as outras amigas.

-Pode...

-Se o Neji não se apaixonar por você hoje mesmo... Ele é gay! – Ela disse alto, fazendo as amigas rirem.

-Meninas... Eu só não entendo uma coisa... Se a festa vai ser a quatrocentos quilometro daqui, ou seja, lá na mansão Hyuuga... Porque estamos nos arrumando aqui? - A morena perguntou, virando-se para o espelho e retocando o batom.

-Quem disse que a festa é lá? O povão já ta todo lá em baixo sua louca... Alias... Já estamos atrasadas...

-O QUE? COMO ASSIM? NÃO! Pelo amor de Deus... Eu não estou preparada para isso... Meninas... Como assim? Eu... Eu não...

-Calma mulher... Você não vai se casar... – Sakura disse.

-Ainda...

-AI MEU DEUS! – Tenten gritou, rodando em círculos.

-Cala boca, Ino! Tenten... É só uma festa... Desespere-se na véspera do seu casamento! – Temari completou, abrindo a porta.

-Nós vamos na frente e daqui a pouco você desce... – A Hinata disse, saindo do quarto junto das demais.

-Jeová... Me ajude! – A morena sussurrou, saindo do quarto pouco tempo depois.

-

-Hoje... Estamos aqui reunidos para festeja um novo começo para duas pessoas que amamos – Hiashi disse ao pé da escada atraindo a atenção de todos na sala – Hoje, estamos aqui pra apresentar a todos nossos amigos e entes queridos a nova senhora Hyuuga dessa família, Mitsashi Tenten! – Ele completou indicando o alto da escada.

-Seja o que Deus quiser... – A morena murmurou para si mesma saindo de onde estava escondida e aparecendo no alto da escada com um de seus melhores sorrisos.

-Minha... Nossa... – Foi o que Neji conseguiu murmurar ao ver _sua_ morena. A moça descia lentamente a escada - talvez temendo levar um tombo, talvez apenas fazendo uma ceninha. Seus pés o levaram para o fim da escada, e suas mãos automaticamente, estenderam-se para alcançar as dela.

-Oi... – Ela sussurrou, enroscando-se no braço do moreno, sempre sorrindo. Foi quando uma sala de palmas soou pelo recinto.

-Você está...

-Se você disser 'feinha' juro que te faço dormir no estábulo! – Ela sussurrou, apertando mais o seu braço ao redor do braço de Neji.

-Inexplicavelmente bela... – O moreno respondeu no mesmo tom, puxando-a para uma valsa.

-Você é um sortudo...

-Por quê?

-Já pensou se eu não soubesse dançar valsa, você ia passar a maior vergonha... – Ela disse despreocupada.

-Mas que noiva prendada que eu tenho...

-Pra você ver... – Ela respondeu, rindo – E qual é o cronograma para a noite?

-Depois dessa magnífica dança, que tal um tempinho para curtir a festa?

-Parece encantador.

-E depois...

-O noivado... – Ela sussurrou mordendo o lábio inferior.

-Exatamente... – Respondeu.

-Que os deuses estejam conosco... – Ela sussurrou rindo e deixando-se levar pela a dança.

-Tenten! Vem cá agora! – Ino disse, levemente desesperada, arrancando a morena dos braços fortes do Hyuuga.

-Ino! – O jovem sussurrou irritado.

-Meu Deus Neji... Por acaso você vai morrer se ficar sem ela por alguns minutinhos? – A loira perguntou rolando os olhos e arrastando a menina para longe dali.

-O que foi Ino? – Ela perguntou entediada para logo depois uma rodinha de meninas, já conhecidas, se formarem ao redor da moça.

-Tenten... Er... Não sei bem como te perguntar isso mas... Você já... Bem... Beijou o Neji?

-O que?! Claro que não... Oras... Porque vocês acham que isso aconteceria... Não tem nada a ver... Somo amigos e bem... Ah... Vocês sabem...

-Pode ir parando com esse pré-ataque e respirar porque vocês terão que fazer isso aqui e agora! – Falou Sakura, agarrando os ombros de Tenten.

-O... O... O... O... O QUE?

-É uma... "Tradição" da família Hyuuga... Vocês têm que demonstrar o seu verdadeiro amor na frente de pessoas conhecidas pra dizer que vocês realmente estão prontos para se casar! – Disse Hinata, entregando um copo d'água para a morena.

-Por que na frente de pessoas conhecidas? – Ela perguntou ainda meio zonza.

-Oras... É muito fácil se beijar na frente de desconhecidos... Agora vai dar um beijo no seu namorado na frente dos seus pais pra ver como é fácil... – Disse Temari, cruzando os braços.

-Mas... Mas... Mas... Mas...

-Não começa Tenten! Não é nada difícil... Você só tem que encostar sua boca...

-Eu sei como é que se beija sua loira doida! Já tive varias relações duradouras! – Ela disse aborrecida.

-Certo... Então não sei por que esse draminha... Afinal... Ele é só "mais um", concorda Tenten? – A loira disse com um perceptível tom de malicia na sua voz.

-C... Claro oras... Não será nada fácil... QUER DIZER... Difícil... Não será nada difícil... HEHE...

-Então está tudo bem? – Sakura perguntou arqueando uma sobrancelha.

-Está... – Ela disse despreocupada.

-Volta pra lá então morena, porque a cerimônia de noivado vai começar.

-NÃO! Espera... O que eu tenho que falar Hinata? O que eu tenho que fazer... AH!

-Calma! Você só tem que ficar 300 horas ouvindo a mesma ladainha de sempre, brindar com o Neji e depois...

-O beijo! – Ino disse animada, empurrando a morena.

-Não... Eu... Er... Oi Neji... – Ela sussurrou sorrindo desconfortada ao esbarrar de frente com o Hyuuga, apoiando suas mãos no seu peitoral.

-Está tudo bem, Tenten? – Ele perguntou.

-Sim, claro, estou bem, porque não estaria? Está tudo bem sim Neji, não se preocupe... Hehe. – Ela disse rapidamente, ainda com as mãos sobre ele.

-Você fala de mais quando está nervosa. – Neji concluiu fitando-a com desconfiança.

-HEHE... Não, não... Bem... Acho que temos de nos sentar lá naquela mesa, certo... Vamos indo então... – A morena disse, pegando em sua mão e puxando-o até a mais enfeitada das mesas.

-Quando recebemos a noticia de que Neji finalmente havia escolhido uma noiva...

-_Bom... Acho que enquanto eu ouço esse... Discurso... Tenho um tempinho para pensar no que fazer... – _Pensou Tenten olhando nervosamente para os lados.

-E então essa corajosa moça, arriscou-se por um membro da família, isso...

_-Beijo... Beijo... Beijo... Beijo... Beijo... BEIJOOOOO!_

-Por isso estamos orgulhosos de dizer que agradecemos a Deus por nos ter enviado...

_-Neji...__ Neji... Neji... Neji... Neji… E…. BEIJO!_

-Espero que essa nova família que esta para se formar, só nos...

-_Eu... Neji... Neji... Eu... BEIJOOOOOOOO!_

-Peço então... Uma linda salva de palmas para o mais novo e perfeito casal de Konoha...

_-NÃO... O DISCURSO ACABOU? NÃO, NÃO, NÃO, NÃO, NÃO! SOCORRO!_

-Hyuuga Neji e Mitsashi Tenten, sejam bem vindos à família! – Hiashi finalizou iniciando uma salva de palmas – Agora os brindes! – Completou erguendo uma taça de champanhe.

_-BRINDES?_ Ne... Neji... – Ela murmurou ao aceitar a mão do moreno para se levantar.

-Hum? O que houve?

-Eu... Eu não... Não sei o que fazer... – Ela disse vermelha.

-Calma Tenten... É tocar levemente as taças.

-Não... Não é isso... Eu...

-Um brinde a senhorita Mitsashi Tenten!

-Neji... – Ela sussurrou.

-Um brinde aos pais desse jovem casal.

-Eu não...

-Um brinde a todos que nos ajudaram com os preparativos para o casamento, inclusive essa festa.

-Eu não...

-Você não quer me beijar... Eu sei... Não se preocupe...

-Não... Quer dizer, não é que eu não queria...

-Obrigado...

-Não vou...

-Agora... O famoso beijo.

-Eu quero que você me beije... – Ela disse, envergonhada, fazendo o moreno fita-la.

-Você...

-Me beije logo, Hyuuga Neji! – Ela sussurrou sorrindo, e sentindo uma mão tremula e insegura rodear sua cintura enquanto o calor do moreno a sua frente tornava-se cada vez mais perceptível.

-Você tem certeza disso, Tenten? – Neji perguntou fitando intensamente as duas esferas brilhantes e achocolatadas a sua frente.

-Você fala de mais quando esta com medo... – Ela disse brincalhona, colocando suas mãos ao redor do pescoço a sua frente.

-Chata... – Ele murmurou, diminuindo cada vez mas o espaço entre seus lábios e os lábios rosados e desejosos da morena.

-Hyuuga irritante... – Ela respondeu, fechando os olhos e sentindo o leve toque sobre sua boca. Incerta, ela entreabriu os lábios deixando-o livre para explorar o gosto da sua saliva. O moreno tímido e delicado, aprofundou o beijo... Era tudo tão puro e... Inédito. Simplesmente não havia como explicar o sabor daquela boca, não havia como explicar o efeito que o cheiro a sua frente causava-lhe. Não havia como explicar o que os dois jovens sentiram com aquele simples movimento.

O toque de duas bocas amigas. Era simplesmente isso o que estava acontecendo ali. Teatro. Mas então porque aquelas malditas borboletas brincavam livre nos estômagos de ambos? Porque essa tão intensa necessidade de sentir aquele gosto tantas e tantas vezes? Porque eles estavam ignorando o fato de seus pulmões estarem torturosamente gritando por oxigênio? Porque aquelas línguas tão atrevidas pareciam ter vida própria, investigando cada pedaço daquela boca a sua frente? Porque suas mentes estavam tão preocupadas em memorizar cada partícula daquele momento, para que pudessem revivê-lo incontáveis vezes? Porque aquelas mão não paravam de puxar desesperadamente a pessoas a sua frente, trazendo-a de encontro a você? Como era possível explicar essa situação?

-Neji... – Ela murmurou tonta, quando ele _infelizmente_ aumentou o espaço entre eles e a fitou.

-Nossa... – Ino murmurou, fazendo os dois finalmente voltarem para aquela festa. Exatamente todos os convidados estavam parados em silencio observando o casal corar até o ultimo fio de cabelo.

-Vocês realmente estão apaixonados... – Temari comentou divertida, vendo-os corar mais do que possível.

-Bem... Acho que podemos servir o jantar agora... – Hiashi disse, fazendo todos voltarem suas atenções para festa novamente.

-

O único som naquele quarto era o de objetos sendo removidos de seu lugar de origem para logo depois voltarem pra lá novamente. Nenhuma palavra. Talvez aquele silencio seria menos desconfortável do que qualquer tentativa de conversa, mesmo assim, não deixa de ser incomodo.

Neji, como de costume, tomava seu banho enquanto a morena se penteava em frente ao espelho. Quando o jovem saiu do banheiro, surpreendentemente encontrou a moça em de pé, na frente do maior espelho do quarto – que a possibilitava de ver todo seu corpo. Ela fitava melancolicamente seu reflexo, enquanto suas duas mãos tocavam delicadamente sua barriga.

-Tenten... – Neji sussurrou, colocando a toalha sobre a cadeira e caminhou incerto até ela.

-O que? – Ela respondeu, sem para se fitar a si mesma.

-Hey... – Ele sussurrou, se posicionando atrás dela – O que houve, morena? – Perguntou, colocando suas mãos ao redor dela e colocando-as sobre as mãos da moça, sobre a barriga da mesma.

-Será que algum dia eu realmente estarei grávida, Neji? – Ela perguntou melancólica, apoiando sua cabeça no ombro dele.

-É claro que sim, Tenten... Você é jovem e...

-Eu sei... Mas... – Ela disse baixo, entrelaçando seus dedos aos dele, ainda sobre a sua barriga.

-O que foi? – Ele sussurrou, encostando de leve seus lábios no pescoço da mesma.

-Isso tudo... É tudo tão perfeito... Eu gosto daqui Neji... Gosto da sua família esquisita... Gosto da idéia de estar grávida... Gosto do _nosso_ quarto... – Ela sussurrou, soltando seus braços e se virando de frente para o jovem - Eu... Eu gosto de dormir de conchinha com você... É estranho... É... – Ela foi calada por lábios.

-Com certeza eu gosto de dormir de conchinha muito mais do que você... – Ele sussurrou contra os lábios dela, sorrindo.

-Neji... – Ela disse rindo.

-Olha... Pode parecer estanho... Mas... Você pode vir aqui quando quiser... Pode ver minha família quando quiser, pode dormir de conchinha no _nosso_ quarto sempre que você quiser... – Ele disse, fazendo-a rir – Olha... Eu posso até te dar um bebê...

-NEJI!

-Sabe o que eu realmente não sei? – Ele perguntou.

-O que?

-Como eu vou conseguir ir dormir sabendo que você não vai estar lá quando eu acordar... – Ele sussurrou no ouvindo da Tenten, agarrando a cintura da moça. E beijando-a carinhosamente.

-Provavelmente eu nunca mais vou fazer um piquenique de madrugada... – Ela sussurrou, deixando-se ser levada até a cama.

-Eu provavelmente não vou comer mais nenhum lanche estranho...

-Hey! Você disse que gostou! – Ela disse rindo, logo depois se ser deitada no colchão macio.

-Gosto de coisas estranhas... Se não, não estaria te beijando nesse exato momento... – Respondeu Neji, beijando a moça da moça a sua frente.

-Devo agradecer? – Disse Tenten, fingindo estar ofendida e arrepiando-se com o hálito quente contra seu pescoço.

-Você esta arrepiada... – Ele disse sorrindo, para logo depois sentir-la tocar seu abdômen sob a camisa, arrepiando-se.

-Olha... Você também... – Ela disse brincalhona.

-Chata... – Ele disse rindo e beijando-a novamente.

-Vai me dizer isso toda vez que for me beijar... Olha que eu fico ofendida... – Brincou.

-É o meu apelido carinhoso... – Neji respondeu... Agarrando-a pela cintura e engatinhando pela cama, com a moça em seu entrelaço.

-Neji... O que você esta fazendo? – Ela perguntou, ao ser, delicadamente, colocada sob as cobertas.

-Estou procurando a melhor posição para ficar te beijando o máximo que eu conseguir até pegar no sono.

-Meu Deus... – Ela disse rindo.

-Você só me faz mal Tenten...

-Como?

-Primeiro você me vicia no seu cheiro, depois nos seu calor, depois no seu gosto... O que mais você quer de mim? – Ele perguntou se aproximando cada vez mais dela.

-Tudo o que você puder me dar... – Ela sussurrou se entregando mais uma vez a todas aquelas sensações que apenas um simples beijo de um velho amigo lhe causavam.

* * *

**Será que vocês me perdoam por esse capítulo EXTREMAMENTE curto? D:**

**Desculpa gente... De verdade... Mas foi preciso... Está no cronoograma... Isso soa a desculpa esfarrapada, mas nem é, NEM É! ò.ó9 Ta parei.**

**Sempre me descontrolo... --'**

**Enfim... Ficou curtinho mas ficou BÃO né? Tipo... O BEIJO! Ah... Gostei dessa parte... XD**

**Sabe... Naquele hora em que o Hiashi-sama está finalizando os brindes e o Neji e Tenten estão conversando... Bem... Achei que ficou meio confuso... Sei lá, qualquer duvida... :D**

**Obrigada por todos os review cats de vocês, vocês são uma nindas maravilhosas, amo vocês *-***

**P.S: Agradeçam ao Glee Cast por terem feito um cover tão maralistico (Bust your windows) que me deu um surto e me botou pra escrever essa joça aqui! o/**

**:* Beijos lambuzados de melancia.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer**: Naruto não me pertence.

**Cinco Dias E Quatro Noites:**

**Capítulo 8:**

-Tenten... Acorda, meu amor...

-Me deixa dormir Neji... – Ela murmurou sonolenta, colocando sua cabeça de baixo do travesseiro.

-Tenten, é hoje!

-O que? – Ele perguntou entediada.

-O nosso casamento... – Neji sussurrou baixo e calmamente no ouvido da moça.

-O... Nosso... – Ela disse se virando para ele – Neji... Meu deus... Neji... Neji... Neji... Neji...

-Você tem noção de quantos pitis você já deu desde quando começamos com essa historia? – O Hyuuga perguntou, aconchegando-se no pescoço dela enquanto suas mãos rodeavam a cintura da mesma.

-Para com isso Neji! Não temos tempo pra relaxar! Por acaso você tem noção da encrenca que vamos nos meter se a minha irmã não chegar hoje até as 8 horas da noite? – Ela disse levemente desesperada, empurrando o menino.

-Primeiro: Me da um beijo de bom dia! – Disse, colando seus lábios – Pronto, segundo: Eu tenha a plena consciência do que vai acontecer, alias, Tenten... Eu tenho consciência desde quando você começou essa historia.

-Vai me dar um sermão? – Ela perguntou se sentando emburrada.

-Vai da tudo certo, Tenten... Só tem uma coisa que me preocupa... A reação dos Hyuugas quando descobrirem tudo... Estaremos completamente ferrados... Principalmente você... Vão te acusar de tudo o que você pode imaginar, é possível que te expulsem daqui pelos cabelos...

-NEJI!

-Calma, morena... Eu estou brincando... E eu não deixaria que eles te machucassem, nunca... Ninguém! – Neji disse rindo, deitando-a novamente, se colocando sobre ela e prendendo seus braços.

-Haha... Adorei a brincadeira – Ela disse irônica – Vamos Neji... Me solte! Já disse que...

-Não temos tempo para relaxar, sei... Sei... – O moreno disse rolando os olhos e colando seus lábios aos dela.

-Menino... Você é muito safado... Não para de me beijar um minuto se quer... – Ela murmurou ainda com os lábios do Hyuuga perigosamente perto dos seus.

-Oras... Eu já te expliquei, Tenten... Eu estou viciado em você... – Ele sussurrou no ouvido da morena.

-Essa é a sua forma de dizer que está apai... – Ela foi cortado por batidas na porta e Neji desceu de cima dela, deitando no lado direito da cama.

-Pode entrar... – Ele murmurou ao constatar que a Mitsashi já havia deitado sob as cobertas novamente, cobrindo qualquer parte _exageradamente_ exposta, os olhos do Hyuuga.

-Com licença, senhor Hyuuga... O Hiashi-sama pediu para que eu viesse chamá-los para o café da amanhã... Estão todos os esperando.

-Obrigada... Estamos Ino May-chan... – Tenten disse sorridente, para logo depois ver a moça sair do quarto.

-Desde quando você é tão intima das empregadas, Tenten?

-Só porque eu sei o nome delas? Oras... Quem mais iria me dizer o nome daquele seu jardineiro gaaaato? – Ela disse brincalhona, pouco antes de sair correndo em direção ao banheiro.

-Tenten! – O moreno disse irritado, vendo-a fechar a porta.

-Bom dia! – A Mitsashi disse discretamente animada, ao se sentar junto os Hyuugas na mesa.

-Bom dia, Tenten-san... – Hinata respondeu, sorrindo tímida para ela.

-Hiashi-sama... Eu gostaria da agradecer pela noite de ontem... Estava tudo maravilhoso... A comida, as pessoas... Obrigada. – A morena disse sorrindo.

-Não há de que, Mitsashi. Ainda há muito mais para que você veja. Aposto que você irá adorar a decoração do seu casamento... – Ele respondeu, deixando a menina feliz por estar tendo uma conversa civilizada com um dos mais importantes membros daquela família.

-Chika-sama... Fico muitíssimo agradecida pelo vestido... Era indescritivelmente maravilhoso! – Ela disse, sentindo seus olhos brilharem, ao lembrar-se de si mesma naquela peça tão magnífica.

-Não é de que, menina... O importante é que você saiu bem nas fotos... – A senhora respondeu, levando um pedaço de pão a boca.

-Agora vamos comer... – Neji disse, pegando ma xícara de café.

-Qual é o cronograma para o dia, Neji? – A morena perguntou acompanhando o noivo até a porta.

-Eu irei pegar as alianças junto com os nosso padrinhos e você vai passar outro dia de beleza, mas dessa vez com cabeleireiros e tudo mais...

-Certo...

-Antes que eu me esqueça, Tenten... As nossas madrinhas irão se arrumar com você novamente e os nossos padrinhos ficarão comigo no outro lado da mansão...

-Aquela historia do noivo não poder ver a noiva antes do casamento? – Ela perguntou rindo.

-Acho que sim... – Neji respondeu sorrindo – Bom... Provavelmente essa é a ultima vez que nos vemos hoje, Tenten...

-Mas Neji... Como... Como?

-Não se desespere, Tenten, pelo amor de Deus! Fique calma, ok? Já disse que vai da tudo certo!

-Mas...

-Fique linda, ok? – Murmurou beijando de leve a testa da moça.

-Neji...

-Hum?

-Boa sorte... – Ela disse abraçando-o.

-Calma, minha flor... Não estou indo para nenhuma missão impossível...

-Quase isso... – Ela disse, sorrindo.

-Quase isso... – O moreno repetiu sorrindo também – Me da um beijo? – Pediu sussurrando.

-Só um! – Brincou colando seus lábios os dele.

-AHÁ! – Ino gritou, entrando no local junto com o restante das sua amigas.

-Muito bem senhor Hyuuga... Agora pode ir desgrudando da sua noiva... – Sakura disse pegando Tenten pelo braço e separando-a do moreno.

-Vocês terão muito tempo na noite de núpcias! Não se apressem! – Temari disse rindo.

-Oras... Mas o que é que eles já não fizeram, Temari? – Ino perguntou rindo e piscando para o casal que corou, violentamente.

-Já é terceira vez que vocês arrancam ela dos meus braços... – Neji murmurou cruzando os braços.

-Ciúmes, Hyuuga? – Eles ouviram uma voz conhecida dizer ao entra na sala.

-COM QUE SERÁ? COM QUEM SERÁ QUE O NEJI VAI CASAR? VAI DEPENDER, VAI DEPENDER SE A TENTEN VAI QUERER! Literalmente... – Naruto cantarolou alto ao entra logo depois do Uchiha.

-Vieram sequestrar o meu noivo? – Tenten perguntou rindo.

-TENTEN-CHAN! – Lee gritou ao entra na sala também, junto de Shikamaru e Gaara – VOCÊ ESTAVA TÃO LINDA ONTEM!

-Obrigada, Lee...

-Eu e o Gai-sensei estamos tão orgulhosos de vocês... Sabe... Eu sempre soube que vocês dois acabariam juntos! Principalmente quando, vez ou outra, eu pegava o Neji te observando Tenten! – O moreno disse, dando uma piscadela para a Mitsashi.

-Ah é, Lee? – Ela murmurou fitando o Hyuuga como quem pega uma criança no flagra.

-Sim sim... Vocês precisavam ver, parecia até que o menino saia de orbita! Ficava horas te observando e sempre que você olhava para ele de volta, o Hyuuga ali desviava o olhar c-o-r-a-d-o, isso mesmo... Só você mesmo pra não perceber, Tenten-chan!

-Está me chamando de lenta, Lee?

-Claro que não, minha flor... – Ele disse rindo.

-Se bem que é verdade, Tenten... Até eu já peguei o Neji numa dessas... – Naruto disse colocando a mão na cabeça, pensativo.

-Verdade, Naruto? – Ela disse sorrindo e olhando o Hyuuga.

-Acho melhor sairmos logo, as alianças...

-Agora que vocês comentaram... – Temari cortou o Hyuuga – Você lembra do Yuki, Tenten?

-O menino do encontro? – Ela perguntou ao se lembrar de que mais ou menos um mês havia passado pelo pior encontro da sua vida.

-Exatamente... Eu não te contei antes porque achei desnecessário, mas... Adivinha quem eu vi conversando com o tal sujeito um dia depois do seu encontro.

-Quem? – A morena perguntou arqueando a sobrancelha.

-Hyuuga Neji... – A loira respondeu dando um sorriso atrevido.

-Oras! O que foi que você disse pro pobre menino, Neji?

-Pobre? – O Hyuuga exclamou surpreso – Foi você quem chegou toda cabisbaixa no treino, no dia seguinte do seu encontro... Eu só fui passar um pequeno lembrete pro menino... Ele não tinha o direito de te deixar triste, oras...

-Você... Onw! – Ela murmurou, pulando no pescoço do menino e dando um beijo estalado na sua bochecha – Lindo!

-Eu sei... – Ele disse brincalhão.

-AH! Antes que eu me esqueça... Sasuke e Sakura, Hinata e Naruto, Ino e Gaara, Temari e Shikamaru... Tentem não se matar, desmaiar, ameaçar, bater ou esmurrar até o casamento... Por favor... – A morena pediu olhando-os esperançosa.

-Ainda não concordo com vocês por terem me dando um par tem horrível... – Temari disse irritada, cruzando os braços.

-Eu... Ainda posso ouvir Temari... – Shikamaru murmurou, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

-Jura? Achei que você tinha morrido afogado com a sua própria baba.

Hinata!,vocêvaiadorardançarcomigo,,masapostoquevocêsabe,nãoéHinata-chan?Vocêpodiame... Hinata? ACORDA HINA-CHAN! – Naruto disse desesperado, pegando a jovem desmaiada nos braços.

-Então Sasuke-kun... Você sabe dançar valsa?

-Sei.

-Hum... É bem legal sermos padrinho deles, não acha?

-Não.

-Porque não, Sasuke-kun?

-Não gosto de casamentos...

-Jura? Mas eles são tão lindos, românticos e possuem todo um significado que...

-Sakura?

-Hã? O que foi Sasuke-kun?

-Não comece a tagarelar, por favor...

-Mas...

-Então, Gaara... Você pelo menos sabe o meu nome?

-Yamanaka Ino – O ruivo respondeu, fitando a loira.

-Bom... Já é um progresso... – Ela murmurou, deixando o silencio reinar por alguns minutos entre os dois.

-Então... Porque você tatuou "amor" na sua testa?

-Foi consequêcia de um surto, após perceber que única pessoa em que eu confiava e amava, me odiava assim como todos os outros. Tudo por culpa do demônio que habitava dentro de mim. Logo depois de assassiná-la, traumatizado, gravei "amor" na minha própria testa, usando a areia – O ruivo, disse, fechando os olhos.

-Eu... Entendi... – Ela sussurrou, se afastando levemente do menino.

-Algo me diz que vai ser mais difícil do que parece... – Tenten sussurrou para o seu noivo.

-Obrigada por serem minhas madrinhas, meninas... – A morena disse, se sentando em uma cadeira, de volta do quarto que em sofreu sua "transformação".

-ESSE QUARTO É UM SONHO, TENTEN! – Ino gritou, entrando no closet e vendo os vestidos.

-Volta pra cá Ino... Eu preciso perguntar uma coisa muito séria... – Sakura disse, fazendo as meninas se reunirem em volta dela – Preciso te perguntar uma coisa antes que os outros cheguem Tenten...

-Diga!

-O que você vai fazer se a sua irmã não chegar a tempo?

-É mesmo, Tenten... Você não pode se casar de verdade... – Hinata disse preocupada.

-Eu sei, meninas... Mas não tenho a mínima idéia, estou morrendo por dentro... Se ela não chegar... Eu...

-Calma! Não entre em pânico menina! Vocês chegaram até aqui e se a sua irmã não chegar a tempo vocês vão dar um jeito eu tenho certeza! – Ino disse sorrindo para que a amiga se sentisse melhor.

-Isso mesmo, Tenten! – Hinata disse abraçando a morena delicadamente.

-Mas que é bom você ter um plano B é... E acho que posse te ajudar com isso... – Temari disse sorrindo como quem tem uma carta na manga.

-No que você esta pensando, Sabuku? – Tenten perguntou, sorrindo, curiosa.

-Depois falamos sobre isso... Eles estão chegando... – Ela sussurrou.

-ESTÃO PRONTAS PARA COMEÇAR, ABELHINHAS? – Um homem de mais ou menos vinte anos, perguntou com uma voz extremamente fina, ao entrar no quarto. Ele vestia uma roupa colorida de mais, fazendo as meninas segurarem o riso.

-Vamos lá! Escovam a postos! Temos uma noiva para enfeitar!

-Então você não vão se casar de verdade? – Lee perguntou confuso.

-Exato! – O Hyuuga confirmou.

-É só fingimento? – Naruto também perguntou.

-Exato.

-Então, ela não esta grávida? – Sasuke perguntou apoiando-se no batente da porta enquanto o grupo esperava a moçinha da loja pegar as alianças.

-Exato – Ele respondeu mais uma vez, sentando-se.

-Então você está mentindo para sua família inteira por causa daquela louca?

-Exato... – Neji disse, suspirando.

-Cara... Isso é muito mais do que problemático... – Shikamaru murmurou, se apoiando na parede de frente para Neji.

-Isso mesmo, Hyuuga... Por acaso você tem idéia do que a sua família vai fazer? – Gaara perguntou, levantando-se de uma mesa de madeira.

-Não... Mas não vou deixar que a machuquem... Isso nunca... – Disse sussurrando as duas ultimas palavras e fechando os olhos.

-Então... Você se apaixonou por ela antes ou depois disse tudo? - Lee perguntou, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

-Como? – O Hyuuga perguntou abrindo os olhos mais do que o necessário.

-Dispense suas desculpas, Neji... Por que você acha que a sua família – os gênios de Konoha – Não perceberam nada sobre esse teatrinho de vocês até hoje? Simples... Porque definitivamente vocês parecem um casal ardentemente apaixonados... – Naruto disse sorrindo.

-Cala boca, Naruto... – O Hyuuga murmurou se levantando.

-É... Pelo jeito você vai tirar algo de bom dessa loucura, não é mesmo Neji? – Sasuke murmurou malicioso.

-OMG! Tenten... A hora está chegando, amiga... – Sakura disse, colocando as mãos juntas sobre o seu corpo, sorrindo abertamente.

-Cara... Eu preciso falar com o Neji...

-Na-na-nina não, o noivo não pode ver a noiva no seu vestido antes do casamento, NUNQUINHA! – O tal homem murmurou, terminando de colocar um ultimo grampo no cabelo da morena.

-Mas eu nem estou de vestido ainda... – Ela suplicou, olhando levemente desesperada para o seu reflexo no espelho.

-Meu amor... Fica calma... Vai dar tudo bem... Mesmo assim vamos tentar dar um jeito do Neji aparecer por aqui! – Hinata sussurrou no ouvido dela para logo depois dar um beijinho no rosto de Tenten e se levantar, para sair do quarto com os demais.

-Vamos deixar você sozinha um tempo pra arejar a cabeça, moça... O seu vestido está pendurado bem ali – Temari disse apontando para um cabide perdurando – Se precisar de qualquer coisa é só chamar...

-Espera... Não me deixem sozinha!

-Tenten, calma... Temos que começar a receber os convidados, eles já estão chegando... – Hinata disse.

-E claro, fazer companhia aos nossos _pares_... – Sakura disse sorrindo maliciosa.

-Fica calma sua louca... Vamos dar um jeito de botar o Neji aqui, ok? – Ino disse saindo do quarto e fechando a porta atrás de si. Agora Tenten estava sozinha, a moça olhou o seu reflexo no espelho e colocando a mão no rosto abaixou sua cabeça até as pernas e gritou discretamente.

-Yumi, sua louca... Aonde você esta? – A morena murmurou contra suas pernas.

-Papai... Mamãe? Vocês estão em casa? – Uma jovem Mitsashi disse ao chegar em seu lar doce lar, visivelmente cansada.

-Estamos bem aqui, minha flor – Uma voz doce e mais velha disse, Yumi percebeu que a voz vinha do quarto de seus pais.

-Como foi a missão, meu amor? – O pai da moça perguntou ajeitando a gravata.

-Bem... Não ocorreu nenhum imprevisto...

-Que ótimo... – Sua mãe lhe disse.

-Oras... Porque vocês estão tão arrumadinhos? – A mulher perguntou, sentando-se na cama dos pais.

-Temos um casamento para ir hoje... – Disse o senhor Mitsashi.

-E você vai também! – A senhora completou.

-Casamento? Hoje? To fora... Acabei de voltar de missão, eu estou cansada e...

-Você vai sim, senhorita!

-Mas...

-Yumi! É um dia importante...

-Importante porque? Afinal... De quem é esse bendito casamento? – Ela perguntou levantando-se.

-Da sua irmãzinha... Tenten...

-O QUE?

-Vai se arrumar querida, já estamos atrasados...

-ATRASADOS? MAS... DEUS? PORQUE ESSA MENINA VAI SE CASAR? ELA FICOU LOUCA?

-Não... Ela ficou grávida... – O senhor respondeu, observando fixamente a irmã mais velha de Tenten ficar pálida até o ultimo fio de cabelo.

-G-Grávida?

-Rapazes? Estamos prontas... – Sakura murmurou, sorrindo, para os cinco garotos que esperavam do lado de fora da casa, vendo os últimos os primeiros convidados chegarem e a noite cair.

-Finalmente, achei que vocês... – Naruto interrompeu o que dizia ao olhar para as garotas a sua frente.

-Faça o que fizer NÃO diga que elas estão estranhas ou feinhas, ou se não você irá se arrepender... – Neji sussurrou para o loiro.

-Mas... Elas não estão feias... Muito pelo contrario, Neji... Tipo... Nossa... – O Uzumaki disse sem realmente encontrar as palavras certas.

-Certo... Mas... Será que vocês poderiam parar de nos olhar como se fossemos alguma experiancia cientifica? Está começando a incomodar... – Temari disse andando até o Shikamaru e empurram o menina para que ele arrumasse a sua postura desleixada – Pelo amor de Deus, sua criatura lesada, estamos num casamento!

-Jura Temari? – Ele sussurrou rolando os olhos.

-Hinata-chan... Eu...

-Aproveita bem, porque essa é a primeira vez que eu vejo o Naruto ficar sem palavras, Hinata! – Sakura disse rindo, fazendo a moçinha corar.

-Neji... A Tenten está desesperada pra te ver... – A Haruno comentou enroscando-se no braço do Sasuke.

-Droga... Se eu entrar naquele quarto sem que a irmã dela tenha chegado, é capaz de que a Tenten tenha um troço... – O Hyuuga murmurou, esfregando os olhos.

-O QUE? Ela não chegou ainda? – Ino perguntou visivelmente preocupada.

-Ótimo... Agora tenho que aturar mais uma dando um piti... Alias... Você que cuide dela, Gaara... Eu vou ver a minha _noiva_... – Neji disse, andando até o quarto onde Tenten estava.

-Acho que eu ainda tenho tempo de fugir... Será que eu passou por essa janela? – Tenten perguntou para si mesma andando de um lado para outro dentro do quarto. Ela já estava vestindo o seu vestido de noiva e segurava um lindo buque de flores, com a mão esquerda, já que a direita estava ocupada fazendo gestos nervosos.

-E me abandonar no altar? – Neji perguntou sorrindo, logo depois de entrar no quarto.

-NEJI! POR ONDE VOCÊ ANDOU? – Ela perguntou alto, segurando a barra do seu vestido e correndo até ele.

-Calma Tenten... Calma...

-CALMA? NEJI... EU...

-Tenten! Antes que você comece, eu tenho uma coisa a perguntar...

-O que? O que foi?

-Você tem noção do quanto está linda? – Ele perguntou sorrindo de lado.

vestido de Noiva da morena era exatamente o mesmo vestido que a mãe no Hyuuga usou em seu casamento. Ele era branco perolado, e tinha uma calda curta, porém, perceptível.

Havia incontáveis enfeites bordados no busto e em toda a borda do vestido. Não era um tomara que caia, e sim um vestido de alças grossas cheias de enfeites bordados também. O ultimo tecido do vestido era transparente dando a peça um quê de romance.

O cabelo da Mitsashi estava preso em um rabo de cavalo alto cheio de cachos e algumas flores sintéticas, branca, que estavam no alto no rabo de cavalo completavam o penteado. A maquiagem dela era dourada e os olhos estavam bem delineados, deixando os olhos da moça bem mais brilhantes e delicados. Seus lábios estavam brilhantes e bem vermelhos, o que fez o Hyuuga pensar duas vezes, antes de puxar Tenten pela cintura e colar seus lábios aos dela.

-Ne... Neji... Você vai me desfigurar toda... – Ela reclamou assim que os seus lábios se descolaram. – Sabia que eu passei cerca de cinco horas apenas fazendo essa maldita maquiagem? – Ela perguntou sorrindo marota.

-Foi, é? – Ele perguntou colando seus lábios novamente.

-Neji? Tenten? – Ele ouviram uma voz conhecida murmurar atrás da porta, provavelmente era a Hinata.

-Hinata? Pode entrar, queria... – A Mitsashi disse, recompondo-se.

-Neji... Já esta tudo pronto... Só falta você ir para o altar... E...

-Meu Deus... Hinata... Ela chegou? – A morena perguntou arregalando os olhos.

-Não... Sinto Muito Tenten...

-Neji... Neji...

-Tenten! Eu já te disse... Vamos fingir até o ultimo segundo, que tudo vai dar certo!

-Será que o ultimo segundo já não passou, não, Neji?

-Se acalma linda! – Ele murmurou dando um breve beijinho nos lábios da morena e saindo logo em seguida, do quarto.

-Hinata...

-Escuta o seu noivo, mulher! – Ela disse rapidamente e puxou a morena, quarto afora.

-Certo, Tenten... Quando a musica começar e as portas se abrirem você entra e anda lentamente até o altar, ok? – A Hyuuga disse para a morena, que parecia não ouvir bem o que ela dizia.

-Tenten... Olha pra mim... – Ela murmurou segurando a cabeça da amiga entra as mão – Vocês conseguiram chegar até aqui... Se alguma coisa der errado você sabe que o Neji vai te proteger, então... Relaxa amiga... Na hora você vai saber o que fazer! Essa é a Tenten que eu conheço! A Tenten que sempre arruma um jeitinho para tudo dar certo! Vamos lá amiga... Você consegue! – Hinata disse fazendo a Mitsashi olhá-la um pouco mais aliviada.

-Obrigada, Hina...

-Eu vou lá para o altar, ok? Não... Só... Não desista ainda, tudo bem?

-Vou tentar... – Ela disse sorrindo e vendo a amiga Hyuuga partir.

A musica começou.

As portas se abriram.

Os olhares se voltaram para ela.

-Meu Deus... O que é que eu estou fazendo?

* * *

**Er... Oi?**

**Bom... Não sei bem o que dizer, por que... Bem... Tudo o que eu disse, com certeza, irá soar a desculpa esfarrapada, mesmo assim...**

**Clichê, mas... O culpado, ou melhor... A culpada por eu ter ficado mais de seis meses sem atualizar a minha fic, foi a escola. Eu juro pessoal, eu nunca pensei que o dia em que a escola sugaria todas as minhas energias chegaria... Eu não tinha mais tempo e nem vontade para escrever. E isso me deixou muito mal, eu nunca me senti tão irresponsável na vida. Cara, eu nem se quer sei se ainda tenho leitores... Porque seis meses sem atualizações não é pouca coisa, eu sei. **

**Enfim... Queria que vocês soubessem que eu não estou inventando uma desculpa qualquer, a escola realmente esta puxada a ponte de me tirar a imaginação. **

**Realmente espero que vocês tenham gostado do capítulo... E... queria pedir (na maior cara de pau) uma única coisinha... Por favor, me deixem reviews, eu definitivamente preciso saber se eu ainda tenho leitores. ):**

**Obrigada, mesmo mesmo mesmo... Eu AMO cada pessoa que perde o seu tempo lendo Cinco Dias. (:**

**Obrigada, de novo. **

**BEIJOS MELADOS DE ALGODÃO DOCE! :***


	9. Chapter 9

**__****Disclaimer**: Naruto não me pertence e sim ao Kishimoto, mas eu vou te contar um segredo... Tem um Hyuuga escondido no meu armario. ;D

**OBS: **No ultimo capítulo esse site desgraçado tirou TODAS as separações de espaço que eu tinha colocado... Sinto muito por isso. Mas algo me diz que o mesmo vai acontecer com esse capítulo, então, vou pedir desculpas antecipadamente... E saibam que A CULPA É DESSE SITE DESGRAÇADO, QUE EU ODEIO DO FUNDO DO MEU CORAÇÃO! AONDE SE JÁ SE VIU ARRUINAR O TRABALHO QUE UMA PESSOA QUE FICOU MAIS DE ANOS DIGITANDO PALAVRA POR PALAVRA(...)

**Cinco Dias E Quatro Noites:**

**Capítulo 9:**

-Meu Deus... O que é que eu estou fazendo?

O casamento todo estava acontecendo no jardim da casa, tudo estava incrivelmente bonito e iluminado por velas. Como quase tudo na família Hyuuga, a cor mais presente era o branco, e muitas flores vermelhas, especialmente rosas, completavam a decoração. O corredor em que Tenten deveria seguir até o altar, estava localizado bem no centro do jardim e um tapete vermelho indicava o caminho. Fileiras de cadeiras estavam ao redor do corredor. A tal porta em que a Tenten estava parada era feita de madeira, branca e combinava com varios biombos, também branco, que tampavam a visam antecipada de algumas pessoas, curiosas que queriam ver a noiva antes da sua entrada. Algumas rosas vermelhas estavam presas na porta e nos biombos também, finalizando a decoração.

Neji estava parado com as mãos para trás, observando a moça atentamente. As suas madrinhas estavam espalhadas pelo altar, de braços dados aos seus pares. Ela rapidamente passou os olhos pelos convidados procurando pelos seus pais e claro, pela sua irmã. Nada.

-_Eu... Meu Deu... Eu não posso fazer isso... Nossa... Como o Neji está bonito... – _Ela pensou enquanto acidentalmente seus olhos encontraram os do Hyuuga. A música continuava e por instinto, a morena deu um passo à frente, em direção ao altar.

-_Se... Se a Yumi não chegar a tempo... Eu não posso me casar... Eu só tenho dezesseis anos, cara! Eu... Eu... Gosto do Neji... Eu... _– Sem que percebesse Tenten já havia andando metade do caminho. Seus olhos simplesmente não se desgrudavam dos olhos perolados a sua frente.

-_Eu... E... O Neji... Casados? Tipo... pra valer? Não posso negar que, eu realmente adorei ficar assim... Desse jeito com ele durante esses dias, mas... Casados? – _Agora a morena já estava diante do seu noivo. Assim que ela se aproximou o suficiente, o Hyuuga estendeu sua mão e Tenten, claro, aceitou, sem conseguir conter o sorriso.

_-Sim... Ele está lindo... – _Pensou novamente, sorrindo. Ainda de mão dadas, ela virou-se de frente para o Padre, lançando um ultimo olhar para a entrada da mansão. Nada.

-Estamos hoje aqui, reunidos, para celebrar a união desses dois jovens... – O Padre começou a cerimônia e todos se sentaram. Neji olhou profundamente para a morena, fazendo-a parar de tremer temporariamente.

-Antes que possamos enfim, reunir essas duas pessoas... Há alguém aqui que vá contra esse casamento? Fale agora ou cale-se para sempre! – A morena olhou atentamente para a multidão de convidados, procurando desesperadamente pela sua irmã... Agora era a hora. E mais uma vez... Nada.

-Pois então... Podemos começar a cerimônia! – O padre disse por fim.

-Você Hyuuga Neji promete amar e respeita, na tristeza e na alegria, na saúde e na doença, na pobreza e na riqueza Mitsashi Tenten, até que a morte os separe? – O padre perguntou depois de alguns minutos falando, talvez até mais minutos do que a mente preocupada da morena pôde perceber. Tenten olhou discretamente desesperada para o Hyuuga, esperando que um milagre acontecesse... Esperando sinceramente, que ele dissesse 'não' para que ela corresse para fora daquela casa, acabando completamente com essa loucura. Era só isso que a pobre menina queria. Sair correndo daquele lugar, e se esconder, isso tudo, claro, depois de dar umas boas bofetadas na sua irmã.

-Hyuuga Neji? – O Padre perguntou fitando o moreno. Foi nessa hora que ela percebeu o fio de desespero do olhar dele. Pela primeira vez na sua vida, Tenten viu que Neji não sabia o que fazer.

-Eu... Sim... – Ele sussurrou. Sentindo um olhar aterrorizado cair sobre si.

-Certo... E você Mitsashi Tenten, promete amar e respeitar, na tristeza e na alegria, na saúde e na doença, na pobreza e na riqueza Hyuuga Neji, até que a morte os separe? – Agora ela pôde sentir todos os olhares se voltarem para si. Seu coração batia tão rápido que ficava difícil até para respirar. Ela arregalou os olhos levemente. Agora nem Neji, nem a sua irmã e nem ninguém poderia fazer nada para ajudá-la. Em toda a sua vida Tenten nunca havia se sentido tão pressiona e desesperada. Ela não podia se casar com Neji, isso significava passar o resto da sua vida ao lado dele, por mais que a idéia fosse tentadora, ela simplesmente não podia. Então ela fez a única coisa que sua mente desesperada pôde fazer. Ela jogou o seu corpo para baixo, fechando os olhos e simulando um desmaio.

-Tenten? – O Hyuuga disse assustado, pegando-a no colo antes que a morena tocasse o chão. Milhares de sussurros e exclamações surpresas encheram o local, enquanto Neji saia com a morena no colo até o quarto mais próximo.

-Neji, coloque-a na cama... Vamos ver o que aconteceu com ela... – Sakura disse, quando ela, Sasuke, Ino, Gaara, Hinata, Naruto, Temari, Shikamaru, Chika e o Hiashi entraram no quarto, logo atrás do casal.

-Acho... Acho melhor sairmos daqui e esperar uma reposta para isso lá fora... A Sakura precisa de espaço para examiná-la... – Ino disse olhando para todos no quarto.

-Eu não vou sair daqui! – Neji disse rápido e determinado.

-Tudo bem... O Neji pode ficar... Mas por favor, os outros podem esperar lá fora? – Sakura disse pegando a mão da amiga e medindo a sua pulsação.

-Certo... Estamos lá fora, Neji... – Hiashi disse, sendo o ultimo a sair no quarto. Só restaram o moreno, Sakura e Tenten, desmaiada.

-O que será que houve com ela, Saku...

-NEJI! – A morena levando, sentando-se na cama subitamente, visivelmente desesperada.

-O que? Tenten! O que você pensa que estava fazendo? – Ele perguntou irritando-se.

-O que você pensa que está fazendo? "Sim"... Você ficou louco? Como você aceita se casar desse jeito? Esqueceu que não estamos noivos? Que não tem bebê? Que só temos dezesseis anos? – Ela perguntou controlando a voz, para que os outros não ouvissem, dando pequenos socos no Hyuuga.

-Tenten!

-Tenten, se acalma! – Sakura disse virando a amiga para si – Olha... Vocês definitivamente precisam conversar! Eu... Eu vou lá fora... Vou falar que você teve um desmaio porque ficou muito nervosa... Eu poderia dizer que foi culpa da gravidez, mas Tenten e Neji! Essa brincadeirinha já foi longe de mais! Está na hora de vocês considerarem a hipótese de contar a verdade, não é? Vocês não podem mais esperar pela sua irmã... Conte a verdade, Tenten! – A Haruno disse, levantando-se e andando até a porta – Boa sorte.

-Neji...

-Você estava fingindo um desmaio?

-Acho que isso já ficou bem claro, não é Hyuuga? – Ela disse rolando os olhos.

-Hey! Não desconte a sua irritação em mim... Se não fosse por mim, você não teria nem se quer um pai para essa criança imaginaria! – Ele disse, cruzando os braços.

-Eu sei, Neji... Sinto muito... Eu... – Ela disse com a voz tremula, levando as mãos ao rosto.

-Não, não, não... Hey, sua chata... Não chore, por favor... Você sabe que eu não suporto ver você chorando, Tenten... – O Hyuuga disse, sentando-se mais perto dela e abraçando-a.

-Isso é tudo minha culpa... Meu Deus... O que é que eu estava pensando, Neji? – Ela perguntou escondendo seu rosto no ombro dele.

-Tenten... Eu acho que a Sakura tem razão... Devemos contar a verdade... – Ele sussurrou, fitando-a.

-Senhorita Tenten? Não acha melhor ficar na cama... A doutora Sakura disse que...

-Não... Esta tudo bem Hiashi-sama... Na verdade... Eu... Eu e o Neji precisamos conversar com vocês... Bem...

-Esta tudo bem Tenten? – Chika perguntou se levantando.

-Não exatamente... Neji... – A morena sussurrou aflita o nome do Hyuuga, esperando que o mesmo a ajudasse com as palavras.

-Nós... Meio que temos algo para confessar...

-Seja o que for... Deve ser realmente importante para que fizesse a pobre menina cair dura em pleno casamento... – A senhora comentou andando levemente pela sala.

-Bom... Primeiramente... Eu realmente espero que vocês, quer dizer... Que todo o clã Hyuuga possa algum dia me perdoar e... – Ela disse, mexendo nervosamente no cabelo.

-O que...? – Hiashi sussurrou.

-Eu esperava que a minha irmã pudesse estar aqui... Quando eu finalmente soltasse essa bomba, mas... Eu simplesmente não posso mais continuar com isso... Quer dizer, nós não podemos mais continuar com isso, certo Neji? – Ela disse olhando para o moreno.

-Eu estou bem aqui, Tenten... – Ele sussurrou no ouvido da morena, segurando sua mão delicadamente.

-O que está acontecendo, Mitsashi? – Hiashi perguntou se levantando.

-Eu... Eu não estou grávida... – Ela disse apertando os olhos, de certa forma... Envergonhada.

-Como...? – Sussurrou Chika.

-Eu não estou grávida! Não carrego Hyuuga algum no ventre ou qualquer outra coisa! Eu não estou grávida! Nunca estive e... Não pretendo ficar, tão cedo! Mas pelo amor de Deus... Não pensem que eu estava tentando dar algum golpe na família Hyuuga, ou... Sei lá! Nunca... Eu... Eu nunca gostei tanto de ficar em algum lugar, quanto eu gostei de ficar, esses cinco dias, com essa família! Tudo... Você... São inexplicavelmente maravilhosos! Tudo, absolutamente, TUDO, o que eu fiz... Foi pensando na minha família... Na minha irmã... Quer dizer... Quem esta grávida na verdade é a minha irmã, Yumi... Bem eu menti, eu me passei por ela, para que a Sakura – a melhor ninja medica de Konoha – pudesse atendê-la. Mas quando a Sakura disse que eu, a minha irmã na verdade, estava grávida... Eu simplesmente me desesperei... A única coisa que eu podia pensar era em arrumar a bagunça que eu tinha feito... Então, eu dei um pai para essa criança _imaginaria_... O que só piorou tudo! Eu não queria que fosse um Hyuuga propositalmente... Neji só estava no lugar errado, na hora errada! Então nós viemos para a mansão... E antes que eu pudesse, ao menos, pensar na merda que eu havia feito... Eu estava noiva do Neji... Cara! Eu não sabia o que fazer! Eu contei a verdade para o Neji... Ele sabia de tudo desde quando essa coisa louca começou! Então... Mais uma vez... Peço que pelo amor de Deus, não pensem que eu estava tentando dar um golpe... Ah! Contar a verdade... Certo... É isso que eu deveria ter feito! Mas eu não podia deixar que minha irmã e a minha família soubessem dessa nova criança através dessa confusão toda! O que acabou sendo em vão... Por favor... Por favor... Eu... Eu... – Tenten disse, ainda fechando os olhos fortemente, sem ter coragem para abri-los. Mas ela pode perceber que o silencio reinava na sala.

-Finalmente... – A senhora sussurrou, sentando-se novamente. Tenten se surpreendeu com o que ouviu, assim como todos na sala... Menos Hiashi.

-Finalmente? – Tenten repetiu surpresa.

-É... Eu tenho que admitir que fiquei realmente preocupada quando você disse que aceitava se casar, Neji... – Chika disse estranhamente despreocupada.

-Acho que perdemos alguma... – Naruto comentou, lembrando que todos os padrinhos e madrinhas, ainda, estavam ali.

-Finalmente vocês decidiram contar a verdade... – Hiashi disse sorrindo.

-O... O... Mas... Que... Como? – Tenten murmurou confusa.

-Neji você realmente me decepcionou... Eu nunca imaginaria que o gênio do clã iria, algum dia, ser tão ingênuo... Oras... Até mesmo o menor dos seres possui chakra... Nós, literalmente, vimos que você não estava grávida, Tenten! Byagukan, esqueceu? – Disse Hiashi.

-Vocês... Sabiam... Desde começo?

-Bom... Desde começo, não... Mas lá pro terceiro dia... – Chika disse sorrindo.

-Então porque vocês não...? – Tenten disse, ainda, atônica.

-Simplesmente não paramos com tudo? Sei lá... Queríamos ver até onde vocês iriam... – Ela respondeu, ainda sorrindo.

-Hum... Então esta tudo bem... Vamos voltar para a festa? – Neji disse rodeando a cintura dela.

-NÃO! Espera! Acho que eu ainda não entendi algumas coisas... – Tenten disse, empurrando Neji, visivelmente perturbada.

-O que...? Esta tudo bem, minha flor...

-Bem? Caramba, Neji! Todo o meu desespero foi...

-Em vão, eu sei... Eu te disse que você não precisava se preocupar tanto que...

-Espera ai! Você... Você sabia de tudo isso? – Ela perguntou sentindo seus olhos marejarem.

-O que? Tenten! Meu deus...

-Meu Deus o que, Neji? Responde! Você sabia?

-Eu... Só suspeitava... Mas... Tenten, por favor...

-Então você simplesmente decidiu guardar esse pequeno detalhe para você e me ver ruir em desespero? – Ela perguntou movendo os braços e deixando algumas lágrimas rolarem sobre seu roso macio.

-Não... Não... Tenten...

-Mitsashi... Não queríamos que você... – Hiashi sussurrou.

-Neji... Meu Deus... Você foi a única pessoa que realmente viu o que eu estava passando... Neji... Você...

-Morena... Calma... Por favor... Não faça isso... – O Hyuuga disse, segurando o rosto da garota entre suas mãos e colando suas testas.

-Me solte, Neji... – Ela sussurrou empurrando, levemente as mãos dele.

-Tenten...

-Me larga, Neji! – Ela disse alto, soltando-se – Eu vou embora...

-Não! – O moreno disse, tentando ir atrás dela, porem foi impedido pelos braços do Uchiha.

-Ela esta confusa, Neji... Não vai te escutar agora...

-Meu Deus... O que foi que acabou de acontecer, Sasuke?

-Tenten? – Yumi disse, assustada parando a irmã, quando a mesma estava prestes a sair da mansão Hyuuga.

-Yumi? É agora que você decide chegar criatura? – A morena disse ainda, soluçando.

-Caramba, Tenten... O que aconteceu? Ai. Meu. Deus! Ele te abandonou no altar? Não! Você o abandonou no altar?

-Cala boca, Yumi! – A morena disse abraçando a irmã.

-O que aconteceu, piralha? – A irmã mais velha perguntou, retribuindo o abraço – Tenten... Você não esta grávida, está?

-Yumi... Eu fiz o que você me pediu... Eu me passei por você, na medica... Foi lá que eu fiquei sabendo que estava grávida...

-Mas se eram os meus exames... Então... Ai. MEU. DEUS! Eu...

-Está grávida... – A morena disse, sorrindo.

-Caramba... – Yumi sussurrou para logo depois cair na gargalhada.

-Mas... Do que você esta rindo, sua louca? – A morena perguntou brava.

-Bom... Pelo o que eu conheço de você... Provavelmente quando você foi ao medico, aquele seu amigo gatinho, deveria estar contigo... Você provavelmente ficou desesperada ao saber que estava grávida... Provavelmente colocou a culpa no seu pobre amigo... Provavelmente, você deve ter falado de mais, como sempre, então você provavelmente, teve que se casar com o tal Hyuuguinha... Então, você deve ter se desesperado no altar... Provavelmente fingiu que desmaiou, você sempre fazia isso para colocar a culpa em mim quando éramos crianças... Você provavelmente teve ter tido que contar toda a verdade para a família... Alguma coisa deve ter dado errado com o seu amorzinho Hyuuga... E cá estamos nós...

-Sua chata... – A morena sussurrou apoiando a cabeça no ombro a irmã.

-Onw pequetucha... Quer ir para casa?

-Por favor, mamãe... – Ela disse rindo.

-Hum... Acho melhor você não comentar nada disse com o seu cunhado... Pelo menos por enquanto... – Yumi disse rindo.

-Você deveria ir tirar esse vestido, meu amor... Vou fazer um chazinho pra gente... – Yumi disse, quando as duas irmãs chegaram em casa. A mais velha morava com o seu marido há dois anos, enquanto que, a menor ainda morava na casa dos pais.

-Era... Da mãe dele, sabia? – Tenten disse, olhando melancolicamente para um espelho, na sala.

-O que? – Yumi perguntou mostrando apenas sua cabeça, porta afora.

-O vestido... É o mesmo que a mãe dele usou no seu casamento... – Ela disse sorrindo.

-Tenten... O aconteceu, meu amor? – A irmã mais velha perguntou, entrando na sala, e sentando-se ao lado da morena, no sofá.

-Bom... Foi... Mais... Mais do que teatro, Yumi... Não estávamos apenas fingindo... Eu e o... Neji... – Ela sussurrou, deitando e apoiando sua cabeça no colo da irmã.

-Mas o que deu errado...? – Yumi perguntou, fazendo um delicado cafuné, na cabeça da caçula.

-Todo mundo, todos os Hyuugas na verdade... Sabiam que eu não estava grávida... Eles só me enganaram e me manipularam... Me usaram como uma peça de um brinquedo qualquer, para ver aonde onde eu conseguiria chegar... – Ela disse, com a voz embargada, sentindo finas lágrimas escorrerem sobre seus olhos.

-Tenten... Minha nossa... Tem certeza que foi desse jeito, minha irmã? Isso parece... Tão terrível...

-Yumi! Eles sabiam que eu não estava grávida e mesmo assim não me contaram nada! Como eu disse, eles queriam ver até onde eu conseguiria chegar... Todos eles! Até mesmo o Neji! – Ela disse, levantando a sua cabeça e olhando a irmã, raivosa.

-O Neji? Ele sabia mesmo? – Yumi perguntou.

-Eu já disse! Ele sabia que os Hyuugas estavam me enganando! Quer dizer... Ele disse que tinha um "leve suspeita"... – A morena disse melancólica.

-Tenten... Me desculpe, mas... Você não que esta exagerando um pouco, meu amor?

-Yumi... Ele viu que eu estava quase morrendo de nervosismo, mas não disse que havia essa possibilidade... Ele deixou que chegássemos até o altar... Ele...

-Saiu de perto de você? Deixou que eles te machucassem, humilhassem...? Te deu apoio?

-Neji... – A morena sussurrou, abaixando o olhar.

-Pensa bem em quem você esta descontando a sua raiva, minha flor... Talvez seja a pessoa errada... – Ela disse, se levantando, dando um beijinho na testa da irmã, e andando até a cozinha.

-Aqui esta um chazinho bem quentinho, para aliviar as tensões... Tenten! Você ainda não tirou esse vestido? - Disse Yumi, colocando uma bandeja com duas xícaras, com alguns desenhos de crianças pintados na porcelana.

-Meu Deus... Você ainda guarda isso? Eu pintei antes de entrar na Academia... – A morena disse, pegando uma das xícaras, sorrindo.

-Eu disse que essas duas xícaras iriam se o legado da nossa família! – A irmã mais velha disse rindo, também.

-É mesmo! Você disse que iria dar essas xícaras para a sua filha... Meu Deus, Yumi...

-Talvez isso não demore tanto! – Ela disse, colocando as mãos sobre sua barriga.

-Yumi... – Tenten disse, abraçando a irmã – Você vai ser uma _super_ mãe!

-Obrigada, meu amor! – Ela disse rindo.

-Sabe... Eu pensei no que você disse... O Neji não tem nada a ver com esse meu pequeno ataque... Eu deveria... – A morena foi interrompida pela campainha.

-Quem...? Hum... Será que você poderia atender, Tenten? Sabe como é, né? As gestantes têm que repousar e...

-Tudo bem... – A morena disse rolando os olhos. – Pois não? – Ela murmurou abrindo a porta.

-Tenten! Eu te procurei por toda parte!

-O que...? O que você esta fazendo aqui?

**

* * *

**

Hey, hey, hey! What's up, dudes? o/

Como está sendo as férias - doce férias - de vocês? .-.

Bom... As minhas não estão sendo exatamente mil e uma maravilhas... Mas to curtindo! XD

Não demorei seis meses dessa vez! o/

A questão é... Isso é bom, ou ruim? Porque, pra começo de conversa... Eu nunca deveria ter demorado seis meses... Mas espero que isso seja aguas passadas. RISOS.

Uma noticia, guys... O proximo capítulo será o ultimo capítulo de Cinco Dias E Quatro Noites... (:

Não se preocupem... Pois eu quero muito muito começar uma nova fic... XD

Quem quiser me seguir... Vamobora! o/

Cara... Esse feriado meu pai me arrastou para o meio do mato, mais conhecido como Lagoinha (PS: Eu vivo falando que lá é o meio do mato, mas adoro aquela cidadezicha, ok? XD) e agora, por ficar mais do que meu pobre corpinho tolera, andando de cavalo... Sinto dores musculares em musculos que eu nem se quer sabia da existencia! [AA]

Anyway... OBRIGADAAAAAAAAAAA pelos review, meu povo querido! Eu NÃO posso explicar o QUANTO eu fiquei FELIZ de saber que não estou sozinha nesse mundo fanfictional! T_T -QQQ

Obrigada, mais uma vez, e até o proximo - e ultimo... Ou nem tão ultimo assim ...- contato.

Beijos com cheiro de chuva e gosto de nuvem! -Q

;*


	10. Chapter 10

******__****Disclaimer**: Naruto não me pertence e sim ao Kishimoto

**Cinco Dias E Quatro Noites:**

**Capítulo 10:**

_- Tenten! Eu te procurei por toda parte! _

_- O que...? O que você esta fazendo aqui? _

- Oras... Primeiro você sai correndo feito uma louca, chorando mais que uma porca e depois...

- Certo... Eu entendi, mas por que... Não... Como você sabia que eu estava na casa da minha irmã? – A morena perguntou cruzando os braços. Hyuuga Neji estava parado em frente a Mitsashi levemente ofegante e ainda vestido de noivo, assim como a morena, que ainda vestia o seu vestido.

- Eu... Bem... Eu meio que procurei você por tudo quanté canto nessa vila e o meu Byakugan, meio que... Disse onde você estava...

- Hum... O mesmo Byakugan que mostrou desde o início que eu não estava grávida e...

-Tenten, por favor... Não vamos brigar... Eu não quero brigar com você, morena... – O Hyuuga disse dando um pequeno passo pra frente, ficando mais perto da menina.

- Neji... – Ela sussurrou, sentido-o colocar a mão sobre o seu rosto.

- Me perdoa, por favor... – Ele sussurrou colando sua testa na dela. – ... Mesmo que seja apenas um draminha seu... – Disse sorrindo de lado.

- Draminha? – Ela perguntou se afastando bruscamente do moreno. – Então é isso que você acha, Neji? Você acha eu não tenho o direito de ficar brava? Mesmo tendo sido feita de idiota, fantoche... Só para que os Hyuugas tivessem um pouco de diversão? – Tenten disse brava, mexendo os braços.

- Ahhh! Caramba, Tenten! O que é que você quer? Que eu peça desculpa de joelhos?

- Saia daqui, Neji! Sinto muito, mas eu não to afim aturar suas ironias! – A Mitsashi disse apontando para fora da casa.

- Não! Eu não fiquei procurando você por Konoha inteira para você começar um escândalo! – O Hyuuga disse, nervoso, agarrando a morena pelos ombros.

- Não vai sair? Então saio eu! – Ela disse afastando os braços de Neji e desviando do mesmo para poder sair do apartamento.

- Tenten! Volta aqui, mulher louca! – O Hyuuga disse indo atrás da morena. A porta o apartamento da Yumi, ficava em um enorme corredor com varias portas da mesma cor, a única coisa que diferenciava as portas, vermelhas, era um número dourado, pregado do alto de uma delas. Do lado esquerdo do corredor ficavam as portas, enquanto que, do lado direito, era aberto e uma grade de madeira, pintada de verde, servia de proteção.

- AH VÁ TE CATAR, HYUUGA! – A morena gritou enquanto segurava a barra do seu vestido e descia as escadas.

- Droga! Não era para essa conversa ter saído assim... – Neji murmurou para si mesmo, seguindo a morena escada a baixo.

- Tenten! – Ele gritou, quando os dois já estavam na rua da vila.

- Tenten blá-blá-blá... – A Mitsashi zombou, imitando a voz do Hyuuga, ainda agarrando a barra do seu vestido.

- Tenten! – Ele gritou, mais uma vez, mas ela se recusou a virar-se para encará-lo.

- Eu estou falando com você, mulher! – O Hyuuga disse alto, agarrando o braço da morena e virando-a para si. Antes que ela pudesse pensar, ao menos, em escapar, o jovem já havia prendido-a contra a sua cintura e deixado seus lábios perigosamente perto aos dela.

- E quer saber de uma coisa, Hyuuga? Eu até achei que eu estava descontando na pessoa errada, mas você é mesmo um idiota...

- Hum? – Ele murmurou, aproximando seus lábios aos dela.

- ... Egoísta... – Ela sussurrou, distraída com a aproximação.

- ... Egoísta... – Ele repetiu, fitando os lábios dela com desejo.

- Que... Sabe... Como me irritar...

- Hum...

- Não escutar os outros e... – Ela foi cortada por um beijo ardente do Hyuuga. O moreno capturou os lábios da menina, com tanto desejo e urgência e Tenten não pode fazer mais nada, a não ser retribuir ao beijo. As mão dela correram diretamente para o rosto do Hyuuga, enquanto que, as dele estavam extremamente ocupadas, cuidando para que a morena não fugisse.

- ... E é por isso mesmo que você continua a retribuir os meus beijos... – Ele completou a frase dela sorrindo torto, quando os dois se separaram.

- Ah é? – Ela perguntou alto, franzindo as sobrancelhas, pouco antes de levantar a mão estapear o pobre Neji, bem no rosto, deixando a marca dos seus cinco dedos na bochecha no Hyuuga.

- Você... VOCÊ FICOU LOUCA? – Ele gritou, extremamente irritado, colocando a mão sobre a bochecha.

- Isso é pra você aprender a parar de ser tão convencido! – A morena gritou de volta.

- Convencido? Você é louca, LOUCA, TENTEN! – Neji gritou movendo os braços nervosamente.

- Então porque é que você não volta para a sua mansão e me deixa em paz? – A Mitsashi perguntou, gritando.

- Enquanto você precisa de mim para enganar a minha família, tudo é "flores e cores" entre nós... Mas depois que eles descobrem a verdade... – O Hyuuga murmurou fechando levemente os olhos.

- O que é que você esta querendo dizer, Neji? – Tenten perguntou no mesmo tom do moreno, cerrando seus punhos e os olhos.

- Me diz você Tenten... Quando estávamos na mansão Hyuuga, você era sempre tão educada e doce... Completamente apaixonadinha por mim... E agora...? O que foi, Tenten? Agora que não precisa mais do seu parceiro, resolve... – O Hyuuga foi interrompido pela mão da morena que mais uma vez, descia em direção ao seu rosto, porem dessa vez, Neji foi mais rápido e segurou o delicado pulso da morena, com uma força exagerada.

- Você quer saber, porque eu estou te tratando diferente, é, Neji? – Ela perguntou, com certa dificuldade, pois o nó em sua garganta dificultava a fala.

- Quero... – O jovem sussurrou, mirando as duas esferas de chocolate a sua frente, que se encharcavam rapidamente, formando um nó no estomago do pobre Hyuuga.

- Eu simplesmente, parei com o Teatro. – Disse, fria. – E eu nunca estive "apaixonadinha" por você... Até onde eu sei, quem estava _viciado_ em mim, era você... Não é mesmo, Hyuuga? – Ela sussurrou, com o seu pulso ainda erguido pelo moreno e deixando algumas lágrimas escorrerem.

- Você não estava fingindo, Tenten... – Ele sussurrou, sem quebrar o contato visual.

- Estava sim! – Ela disse, tentando soltar seu pulso, encarando o Hyuuga.

- Ah é? Então você simplesmente fingiu que gostava dos meus beijos? – O moreno perguntou, encarando-a com uma certa, fúria.

- F-foi!

- Fingiu também os arrepios?

- Sim! – Ela respondeu baixo, deixando uma pequena lágrima escorrer. Sem nunca quebrar o contato visual.

- Fingiu que gostava de me ver ao seu lado, pela manhã? Que gostava de sentir minha respiração contra o seu pescoço? Então você mentiu quando disse que sentiria a minha falta? Mentiu, Tenten? – O moreno disse, soltando o pulso dela, e agarrando seus ombros. Ela sentia o hálito quente do Hyuuga batendo contra seu rosto, fazendo-a fechar os olhos.

- O que é que você que de mim, Neji? – Ela perguntou ainda com os olhos fechados, sentindo-o afrouxar as mãos em seus ombros.

- Quero que você pare de dizer besteiras, pare de brigar comigo, cale a boca e me escute dizer que te amo! – Ele disse alto, vendo-a arregalar os olhos, e puxando-a contra seu corpo novamente, cortando qualquer pensamento rápido que a morena pudesse ter.

Foi diferente de qualquer outro beijo que os dois já tivessem dado. Foi lento, romântico, calmo, delicado e perfeito. Um beijo sem preocupações, mas ao mesmo tempo, cheio de emoções e urgência. Esse era um momento que os dois, mesmo sem perceber, estavam esperando há muito tempo.

A morena sentiu Neji soltar a sua cintura, e deslizar seus braços até as suas costas, abraçando-a. Tenten esticou seu corpo inteiro, colocando as mãos no topo da cabeça do Hyuuga e ficando na ponta dos pés. O garoto apertou Tenten contra seu corpo, cada vez mais, até que a morena ergueu seus pés, dobrando seus joelhos no ar, enquanto Neji desgrudava seus lábios, e passava a beijar o rosto da garota inteiro. A trilha de beijos acabou no pescoço da morena, foi quando ela soltou-se do Hyuuga e passou delicadamente as mãos sobre seus braços, até que os dedos de ambos se encontrassem. Ela colou sua testa a dele, deixando que os hálitos quentes misturem-se.

- Não... Não brigue comigo... – Neji pediu, sem abrir seus olhos.

- Neji... – Ela sussurrou, mantendo o abraço confortável, que se formou durante o beijo. –Você... Você disse que me ama? Você disse isso mesmo? – A morena perguntou sem saber se ela mesma conseguia ouvir sua voz baixa e confusa.

- Eu te amo, Tenten. Você é completamente apaixonante. Eu não entendo como conseguiu essa proeza... Na verdade... Nem quero entender... Só sei que você me prendeu de uma maneira... Que... Eu... Eu não sei... Não sei mais o que estou falando...

- Neji... – Ela sussurrou, apertando-o mais.

- Eu sei... Sei que foi um momento de fúria... Mas... Por favor... Tenten, jure para mim que estava mentindo quando disse que tudo não passou de uma farsa, ou preciso ouvir você dizer... – O Hyuuga disse, apertando-a com força e escondendo seu rosto no topo da cabeça da menina.

- O que é que você acha, gênio? – A Mitsashi perguntou, soltando-o e mirando seus olhos perolados, apaixonada. Sem fazer a menos questão de prender o doce sorriso que brincava em seus lábios rosados – Mas... Eu posso te contar um segredo?

- Pode... – Ele respondeu, sorrindo e sem quebrar o contato visual.

- Pode ser que... Bem... Eu também esteja apaixonada por você, Hyuuga Neji... – Ela sussurrou, sorrindo sapeca.

- É mesmo... – O moreno perguntou, colocando sua mão sobre o rosto dela.

- E o que você pretende fazer a respeito?

-Quer namorar comigo, Senhorita Mitsashi? – Neji perguntou entrelaçando-se a cintura da morena e dando seu melhor Hyuuga Sorriso.

- Acho que vou ter que aceitar esse convite... – Ela sussurrou, sorrindo abertamente e colando seus lábios novamente.

- Neji! Meus pais vão brigar comigo por causa disso, mais tarde... – A Mitsashi disse preocupada, quando o moreno quando derrubou um enfeite que estava em cima de um dos aparadores da casa dela, quando os dois estavam se beijando loucamente.

- Sinto muito... – Ele sussurrou, rindo, e beijando a jovem mais uma vez.

- Pelo amor de Deus, Neji! Desse jeito você vai arrancar meus lábios... Já perdi a conta de quantos beijos meus vocês já roubou... – Ela disse rindo.

- De qualquer jeito... Some mais um... – O Hyuuga disse, beijando-a de novo.

- Meu Deus... – Ela murmurou contra os lábios do moreno, rindo. E então, ele agarrou a cintura dela, mais uma vez e a guiou para a escuridão, dentro da casa.

- Como eu conseguia olhar para você e simplesmente não...

- Me agarrar? – A Mitsashi completou a frase dele e segurando seu rosto.

- Exatamente. – Concordou, sorrindo maliciosamente.

- Neji... – Ela sussurrou, quando o moreno beijou seu pescoço e subiu sua mão pelas costas dela, bem de leve. Tenten levou suas mãos até a barra da camisa do Hyuuga e levemente, roçou seus dedos no pé do abdômen bem torneado do moreno.

- Eu te amo, Tenten. – Ele disse novamente, e apertou a cintura da morena, forte o suficiente para tirar os pés da moça do chão. Aos beijos, os dois chegaram até o quarto de Tenten e entraram, sem se preocupar em ascender a luz.

- Eu não sei se... – A Mitsashi sussurrou sem fita-lo, apoiando-se na porta fechada, atrás dela.

- Não se preocupe, Tenten.

- Quer deitar? – Ela perguntou ainda sem olhá-lo, mordendo seu lábio inferior. Então, o Hyuuga pegou sua mão delicadamente, e sem parar de olhá-la, guiou sua morena até a cama. Os dois deitaram um de frente para o outro, e ficaram apenas olhando-se.

- Você é lindo, sabia? – Tenten perguntou sorrindo e colocando sua mão delicadamente sobre o rosto do Hyuuga.

- Não sou eu quem deveria te dizer isso? – Ele perguntou sorrindo e colocando sua mão sobre a da morena, ainda sobre o seu rosto.

- Eu te amo, Hyuuga irritante. – A Mitsashi sussurrou, fechando seus olhos e sentindo Neji colar seus lábios aos dela novamente.

- E eu nunca vou cansar de dizer que eu também. – Neji respondeu, correndo, delicadamente, a sua mão pelo corpo cheiroso de Tenten.

- Calma, meu amor... – Neji disse enquanto segurava a mão de Tenten, e passava seus dedos sobre o cabelo dela.

- Mas você tem idéia do quanto está doendo, Neji? – Ela disse brava, apertando com força a mão do namorado.

- Tem um bebê saindo por um lugar nada espaçoso, é natural que doa.

- HYUUGA NEJI! ISSO, DEFINITIVAMENTE, NÃO É HORA PARA IRONIAS!

- Desculpe-me, meu amor. Eu estou bem aqui do seu lado, ok? – Ele sussurrou, beijando a testa suada da morena.

- Coitadinha... Ela esta sofrendo tanto... – Sakura sussurrou, escondendo seu rosto do peito de seu novo namorado, Uchiha.

- Neji... – Tenten sussurrou, deixando uma pequena lagrima escorrer, lentamente, pelo seu rosto cansado.

- Aguente firme só mais um pouquinho, meu amor. Já esta quase acabando. – Ele sussurrou mexendo no cabelo da amada, novamente.

- JÁ FAZ CINCO HORAS, NEJI! – Ela gritou, apertando com força a mão no namorado novamente.

- Lembre-se Tenten... Já se passaram nove meses, são só mais algumas horas, minha flor. – Ele disse, sorrindo.

- Mas está demorando tanto... – Ela disse visivelmente preocupada.

- Mitsashi Tenten... – Um medico alto e aparentemente cansado disse, ao chegar na sala onde todos estavam. – Você é tia e uma linda menininha.

* * *

**Sim, esse é o fim. TOT**

**Cara, eu não sei como posso descrever o quanto eu amei escrever essea fic. Eu simplesmente amei todos os reviews que eu recebi, isso foi uma das coisas que me fizeram mais feliz esse tempo todo em que eu escrevi esse fic. Os reviews de vocês... Dudes, é simplesmente impossivel dizer o quanto é gostoso abrir o seu e-mail e ver que tem um novo review quentinho e gostosinho para mim. É uma das melhorers sensações de mundo.**

**Obrigada. Obrigada. Obrigada.**

**Caramba... _Cinco dias e Quatro Noites_ me trouxe muito mais do que felicidade. Eu conheci pessoas, participei de concursos... (fiquei seis meses sem atualizar...), enfim... Só amei.**

**Obrigada de novo, dudes.**

**Vocês são todos(as) LINDOS(AS) E FOFUCHOS(CHAS) QUE EU AMO DO FUNDO DO MEU CORAÇÃO.**

**É só por causas de pessoas lindas, como vocês, que me fazem querer continuar a fazer uma das coisas que eu mais amo (escrever).**

**Obrigada. **

**E... CARAMBA. JÁ SÃO SETE E MEIA E EU TINHA PROMETIDO A MIM MESMA QUE IA SAIR SETE HORAS DO PC PARA IR ESTUDAR QUÍMICA! [AA]**

**EMFIIIIIIIIM... Obrigada. **

**PS: Eu pretendo começar um fic nova por aqui... É uma fic que eu tenho em mente a mais de um ano (verdade) e que acho que já está na hora de começar a publicar *O***

**O que dizer sobre a fic nova... Bem.. É um cliche diferente(?)... É mais um historia de colegial... Mas com uma pitadinha de loucuras, de NejiTen, de SasuSaku, de NaruHina e de GaaIno... Um pouco diferente do que normamente vemos por ai. É confesso... Eu AMO fazer os meus personagens o mais atrapalhados e loucos possivel. :D**


End file.
